A World Shrouded in Shadows
by ripitupgenki
Summary: When Holly meets up with the unseen world of vampires and lycans disaster strikes. now that she is no longer human can the others accept her? can genki accept her? can she accept the changes in him? MR/Underworld crossover HxG paring. Contains Spoilers!
1. Deep Pain, True friends

_AAN: I don't own Monster rancher or Underworld. This is a cross over of MR/Underworld in my view. Enjoy it as I try to refine my writing. I would loved to be critiqued as well._

**A World **_**Shrouded**_** in **_**Shadows**_

_**Deep Pain, True friends**_

Crashing lightning illuminates the foreboding night sky, as thunder rolls across the heavens shaking water from the black clouds. A small colonial cottage pelted with rain stands alone in the soggy meadow of daisies. Inside the fire lit dwelling the silhouette of a beautiful, young woman in a man's arms is just barely visible, amidst the flashes of light. The women leaned against him content in his prescience.

"Holly?"

"Yes?"

"Would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" she gasped softly. They had been dating for the past 6 months but she had not come to expect this.

"Yes I would." His lips touched hers softly.

"I'm glad. I have been alone for far too long. You're the only one who fills that void of loneliness." A blush appeared on her face as she stared at her hands. His hand moved on top of hers reassuringly.

"You're such a sweet heart Dale." A smirk spread across his face as he leaned over kissing her neck.

"Only to you love." His voice soft to her ears; his lips felt her pulse quicken. A smile appeared knowing she was under his spell. Her head tilted as she yielded to his kissing. In a sudden movement her body was pinned on the couch. Her eyes widened in startlement and questioned him as she gazed up at him.

"You're so beautiful"

"We can't go too far…"

"I know we have spoken of this before." A deep kiss penetrated her from within as he began to work his way along her jaw line and down to her neck again. A gasp emerged from her throat as hormones raged and emotions began to flow. A shiver surged through her body as her neck tilted to welcome his lips. Unknown to her Dale's body began to tense in anticipation. In one lighting swift movement his vampiric fangs grew out and punctured her soft flesh. Her eyes widened in shock then fear as the pain ripped through her being. An agonized cry escaped her, as her mind registered what was happening.

"Stop please…!" her plea fell on deaf ears, as his hands touched her chest inappropriately. Struggling with all her might, but she could not break his hold; soon she lacked strength to continue fighting. Panting she tried to regain some strength to fight. His mouth pulled away from her neck as his lips formed in a smirk.

"One in body and mind right?"

"Please don't do this…" her voice distressed with pain and exhaustion.

"I will do as I was taught to do Holly, you'll thank me later."

"Why? What have I done…I don't want this…"

"You did nothing. You're sweet Holly and that's why I want you in the clan." Her eyes grew larger in fear of his statement.

"Please don't do this…I don't want this…" hot tears slipped from her eyes down her cheeks.

"It's not as bad as you think. You'll enjoy it after awhile." His lips planted a few kisses before his teeth sank back in and he let himself feed off her.

"AAAGHHHHH….STOP PLEASE DALE STOP…" her words were in vain, his mind concentrated on drinking her hot blood and changing her. As her life force was drained, her body became limp. No energy to fight him left. His hands now worked to undress her, her mind knowing what was to come. _Tiger was right he was after sex. _She felt him take her virginity and take pleasure for himself, tears falling the whole while as she felt powerless. Slowly her world turned black and she felt nothing.

* * *

When she regained conciseness a shiver tore deep through her being as the memories flooded her mind. Her body felt like ice as her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes told her that she was fully clothed, and had a blanket on. Dale came into view with a pair of full glasses.

"Good, I thought I might have killed you. Here drink this you'll feel better." He offered her a cup of red liquid as her mind raced. _Why don't I fear him? Why can't I feel anything right now?... _she accepted the cup of mysterious liquid, taking a sip her mind instantly registered it as fresh blood, still hot as if just collected. Despite knowing what it was she couldn't stop herself from drinking it. _No…I'm already becoming cold hearted… _

"What did you do to me?"

"I turned you. You're a vampriss now; Strong, powerful, and beautiful." She attempted to slap him only to have him catch her hand. "Now, now, you'll soon learn I have given you a gift."  
"What gift?"

"Immortality, in human strength, and ever lasting beauty among other things you will soon figure out."

"I don't want it take it back…"

"That's impossible, once changed there is no cure." Tears came rushing from her eyes as she sat on the couch. She felt his arms around her but no comfort came from them. Pulling away she shook her head. "Holly, I did this for us, for you. You'll never be alone and neither will I now."

"No you did this for yourself. I wanted nothing to do with this."

"Could you have accepted me as a human?"

"Yes, now you have ruined my life from your own fear!" he flinched at her snapping, "Now I can't even see a sun rise again…or sunset…"

"Yes you can." He placed a silver bracelet on her arm. The bracelet had a blood garnet imbedded in the center surrounded by ten small emeralds. "As long as you where this, you can go out in the sunlight." She studied the item for a moment, it was beautiful but she yearned to be human.

"Leave me alone, Dale, you don't love me…"

"Yes, I do. I want you to be happy."

"You should have thought about that before you changed me." He sighed, rising he walked over to the bookshelf. Pulling out a blue, leather bound book, laid it down beside her on the couch. Then walked out of the room, unsure what to do now since she rejected his gift. Holly looked over at it, finally picking it up she began to read. Her mind told her that he had left it to help her, but with every page her heart hurt worse.

* * *

Several weeks past and Dale now regretted changing her. His eyes saw her pain; he heard her crying during the day. The only rest and peace she experienced was in her sleep. She refused to drink blood no matter how hungry she was. Though she ate a little food she was, essentially, starving herself to death. Finally out of desperation he visited his coven for help. Explaining the events that transpired and what was happening he received a promising response. An older female came forward to speak with Holly. He took the female to his house with great thanks. When she arrived she saw the young women curled up on the couch asleep. Instantly she knew why he had chosen the young girl, she was, indeed, beautiful. Sitting on the couch she very, gently caressed Holly's cheek. Slowly she looked up at the women, startled by her presence she drew back.

"Shh…easy, I'm not here to hurt you. Dale told us about his mistake. He asked me to help you."

"Can you cure me?" her voice riddled with such fear, that the women knew Dale had made a huge mistake.

"If I could I would. There is a cure but no one knows where it is now. The book containing it was stolen by a lycan den years ago, in an attack."

"Lycan den?"

"A werewolf pack is another way of putting it. Our groups are referred to as covens."

"Then you don't get along with werewolves...and werewolves are real?" she heard a chuckled push through the older women's sealed lips.

"Oh yes, they are real. Our clans have been at war for the past 6 centuries." A pause allowed Holly's mind to register the words. "Be careful, a lycan can kill a vampire in a single bite. The virus they pass fights with the virus we have. " more tears came swimming to Holly's eyes, patient as a mother the older women pulled her into her arms. "Child it's alright. I know all seems lost but its not. You have a lot you can still do. Dale was a fool for changing you, but he is also a youth and inexperienced. No older vampire would have changed you." Holly was like velcro on the women for the next ten minutes as tears openly flowed. When calm finally came to her again and she found her voice these words came to the older vampriss's ears,

"Why wouldn't an older vampire have changed me?"

"Because it's not good to the coven or any of us to create a vampire who would kill themselves. That and it's hard to convert someone who is older and doesn't want it."

"I'm not sure if I would kill my self or not."

"I'm not saying you would. But it was a possibility."

"I'll always have to drink blood won't I?" Holly's gaze fell to the floor.

"Yes, however it won't be a daily event, if you don't want it to be." Holly's eyes told her she was not relieved.

"Do all werewolves hate vampires?"

"Not all child, but most. There are a few dens who are neutral and take no part in the war. However most do not choose such a difficult position."

"Difficult position?"

"They are looked down upon by other of their race. They are often outcasts and misfits because of it. I know some clans encourage them with gifts and tokens, a way of having fewer enemies."

"Does yours?"

"Yes, upon occasion." Holly's eyes shifted to the book she had read. "What's your name child?"

"Holly Mercase…I'm not a child…."

"I know, I only say that because of your youth. I am over one hundred years old."

"What's your name?"

"Ziva DeVanhorn" she paused watching Holly cope with all the information. "If you wish to know more you can return to the mansion with me. We have records that date back to ancient times. There are even a few elders how would like to speak with you." she let Holly think things through.

"I'll go with you but I need to send a letter home first. Other wise my friends might come looking for me."

"I'll get you some ink and parchment" Ziva left to gather the materials as Dale came in with some tea for them. The elder lady noted how Holly guarded herself around him. Once he left Ziva came to sit next to Holly handing over the parchment and setting an inkbottle on the table with pen. Holly dipped the pen into the ink and began to write to her friends. "He hurt you didn't he?"

"Yes" her voice filled with distain.

"He raped you?"

"He did it while changing me…I was too weak to fight back."

"He will be punished for his wrongful deed." Holly looked over at her shocked, "we have rules for this. No one can rape someone during a change. It is forbidden." Holly finished her letter and sealed it. "It will be delivered quickly. Would you join me for some tea before we leave?"

"Yes, thank you." After tea Holly packed what she needed and left with Ziva in a Dino drawn carriage.

* * *

In only a few hours travel they reached the coven mansion. Ziva had to chuckle as Holly, despite her age, acted like a mystified child. Eyes wide with awe, Holly took in every detail of the structure. From the brick façade, to the clay tile roof, to the gargoyles who stood guard. The massive, solid oak doors painted in forest green. Green sashes and shutters trimmed the buildings windows. Once inside Holly's wonder redoubled. The solid, three tone, marble floors lined with gold plated, metal trim ran off in all directions. In the center of the room was a two tone nine point star with a circle around it. Pillars lined the walls of the front hall as a mahogany spiral stair case climbed to the upper floors. To the left Holly saw a burgundy carpet, and to the right solid mahogany doors blocked the way.

"This way, Holly." Ziva gently lead her up the stairs. She noted Holly taking everything in as they went. When Holly was lead into the library she nearly fainted, taken aback by just how many books they had.

"Ziva how did you get all these books?"

"Over time, one at a time." She motioned for Holly to sit. Complying Holly looked up at her mentor of sorts wondering what was going on. "First you'll learn vampiric text. Some of the oldest books will use it. It can also come in handy since lycans do not know it." She sat next to Holly, showing her a translation sheet. "Each symbol stands for a letter. Soon you'll know Vampri as well as English." All Holly could do is nod. "Then I will teach you runes once you have that down." Ziva received a look of disbelief.

"You know runes?"

"Yes, quite fluently. They are not as hard as they seem. Are you willing to learn all this?"

"Yes, I want to know more about the coven as well."

"You will have my knowledge of the workings of the coven in time. For now lets start simple and work up."

* * *

Tiger was the first to receive the letter, taking it to Granity he called the others in.

"Seems Holly sent us a letter."

"Read it chi" though he had grown he remained as energetic as ever.

"Alright"

_Everyone -_

_I met a new friend while at Dale's. She asked me to be a guest at her house for awhile. According to what I was told she owns several old books that give information on the phoenix and the ancient's war. I must say I can't pass up this opportunity to research the phoenix and the ancients. I'm not sure how long I will be gone but I promise to contact you again soon. _

_Love, Holly_

"Looks like she stumbled onto a good lead. Dale did say he would help." Hare commented.

"Do you have a return message?" the messenger came to the door.

"Yes, give us a moment please." Tiger smiled

* * *

"Ziva I forgot to ask before. Do you have anything on the phoenix and the ancients' war?" Holly had been with Ziva for a few weeks now and knew what her companions smirk meant instantly.

"Of course, you may research anything you want here, Holly."

"Thank you."

"Now we must be off. You have a meeting with a few elders. Its time you learn from more then books."

* * *

Months passed as Holly learned all she could about the coven, vampires, lycans, the phoenix, and the ancient's war. She sent letters periodically to reassure the monsters that she was fine. All the while she longed to have her humanity back. She couldn't say her coven was evil. She had, after all, pledged herself to them, but they remained lenient on her knowing it was a hard transition for her. Dale was severely punished for what he had done to her, but she could not bring herself to forgive him. On one day she asked Ziva a looming question, "Ziva can I go home to my friends? I know they miss me and I them."

"We have taught you all you need to know to survive, but do you think they will accept you?" Holly froze, she had no answer, and in fact she feared this very answer with all her being.

"I am not sure Ziva, but If I know them well at all they won't hurt me or abandon me for this." The older woman's head moved in a nod.

"Very well, I will make the arrangements. Send them a letter. Let them know that something is going on."

"Will do." Holly left for her room. Sitting down she pulled out some parchment and began to write. After the letter was sent she secretly prayed they would accept her and still love her despite what had happened.

* * *

When the letter arrived Granity had the honor of reading it again.

_Everyone –_

_I miss you dearly. Things have been tedious but I have learned much. Ziva is indispensable; I have never met anyone with so much knowledge. However you should know something has happened here. Dale and I are no longer together. I broke it off after a problem occurred with his being pushy. I have to say this has changed me, maybe for the worst. I hope that you will still feel the same way about me as before. I will be back within a week's time. Ziva will accompany me and I will bring the research I have conducted. _

_Love, Holly_

"What could have happened?" Suezo asked.

"Probably what I warned her about." Tiger scoffed.

"You don't know that for sure" Hare argued.

"No fighting chi. Holly needs us."

"You're right Mocchi. Holly will tell us what happened when she gets here I am sure." Granity spoke gently. She had to admit she loved both Holly and the young monster. They have been so kind to her in the aftermath of chaos.

* * *

All the way home Holly's imagination ran wild on the response she would get. Ziva soothed the girl the best she could.

"Holly, have faith. You will always be welcomed by the coven. And if they really love you they will stand by you."

"Thank you, Ziva." When they arrived, Holly was greeted warmly. Questions flew about what had happened and how she was. "Everyone hold on and I will explain." All took a seat as she sighed. "I will warn you this was very unexpected for me. I'm sure it will be for you as well." She paused looking around at the group, taking a deep breath she began. "Dale and I were talking one night, he proposed. I was flattered by the gesture and was planning to accept. It was right about then that he showed his true colors. Dale is a vampire; he bit my neck and drained me. I couldn't fight his advances. He took what he wanted from me and changed me. I'm a vampire now……" she looked down a moment as she let the others think. Finally she looked up seeing an array of faces with disgust, anger, confusion, and shock written on them. "I have spent time in the coven's library not only researching the phoenix, moo, and the ancients, but a cure for vampirism.

"And did you find one?" Tiger asked, his voice emotionless.

"Yes, one exists, unfortunately, the coven lost the book contain it." Ziva now interjected.

"A lycan stole the book during a fight in the coven mansion years ago. It has not been relocated since."

"And you are?" Hare asked rather rudely.

"Ziva DeVanhorn, and elder of the coven and one of the death dealers." She paused a moment, "the death dealers are and elite group of fighters trained to kill lycans and occasionally humans, if the need arises." Holly sighed before taking over the discussion again.

"What I need to know from all of you is if you will still stand by me as friends despite my curse." Ziva glanced to her. _It's not a curse, Holly, as you will learn in time._ The monsters looked at each other for a moment.

"Mocchi stay Holly's friend. Friendship is from the heart chi. Holly has a good heart." He stood and gave her an energetic hug, Holly was extremely grateful he had retained Genki's child-like trust.

"We got this far together. I am not leaving you now." Granity stood and came to give her a hug. One by one the other stood and gave Holly a hug. All except Golem who could only shake her hand with a finger for fear of hurting her. A few tears of joy slipped form her eyes as relief spread over her being. Ziva nodded to her and took over the discussion again.

"I must warn you this will be hard on you all, but especially hard on Holly. As time passes and she ages it will become harder to control her….vampiric impulses.

"What impulses are you speaking of?" Tiger asked having some idea already. Holly glanced to Ziva.

"Mocchi is old enough to hear it." The elder woman nodded.

"There are several impulses. The most prominent will be a blood lust and sexual desires. Both can be controlled, but learning to control them can be tricky." Everyone's mouths were shut despite their gaze being on Holly, whose gaze was on her hands in her lap.

"What are the other things?" hare asked still recovering from the shock of what was happening to Holly.

"Aggression, slight personality changes, sleeping less, wanting to be alone, and sometimes depression. All seem to be minor or brief moments as far as we have seen." Granity composed herself and looked to Holly.

"Holly, how do you feel about all this?"

"Granity, I don't want any of it. The thought of drinking blood and lusting after men sickens me." She closed her eyes a moment, "There is nothing more I can do then try to cope with what is happening. Until the cure is found, if it is found, I will be stuck with the cards in hand." Her eyes connected with Granity's, and her monster friend knew Holly was hurting inside. Tiger cursed Dale under his breath. Holly looked over at him signifying he had been caught. "Tiger whether or not Dale is cursed at will not change what's already happened."

"She is right." Ziva added, "Holly, you refer to your being changed as a curse, but it can also be a blessing at times. You can do things now you could not do as a human. Inhuman strength to save a life, immortality to win a fight, enhanced senses to protect others. It can be a curse or a blessing depending on how you look at it."

"Easy for you to say. You were born a vampire." came a retort from Suezo's big mouth.

"It has not been easy. I do not know what it means to be human. There is no way for me to be one. No matter what I will either be a vampire or a corpse." The statement blunt, harsh, and pained. Holly's hand came to rest on Ziva's shoulder. She had though Ziva to be strong, unaffected by pain. She knew now her assumption was wrong. A sigh could be heard as Ziva's emotions were wrangled and pushed aside. "Thank you for your compassion, Holly."

"You're welcome."

"Are you staying with us?" Tigers question direct and punctuated with a growl. Ziva's hazel orbs connect with his red orbs.

"Yes, Holly will still need my help for now and her lessons are not yet done. During her research I tutored her on the coven, our race, lycans, and the war. She is also learning to defend herself." Holly felt her companions staring at her.

"I needed to learn to fight at some point."

"Holly is apart of my coven, Coven Zander, as such she will have duties to perform. But we partake very little in the vampiric lycan war. She will never be called on as a soldier."

"Vampiric lycan war?"

"Yes, vampires and werewolves don't get along very well. We have been at war for the past six centuries. Holly, I doubt our coven will ever call upon you for war. We have plenty of death dealers, like myself, to handle things." Holly's nod was one of respect and understanding. _Though I don't like fighting, I wonder if I could ever be a death dealer? _

"You're welcome to stay." Granity spoke up, she still retained her respect for strong women.

"Thank you Granity." Ziva bowed her head in respect, as the other monsters stared at them.

"Well, I can't say I am glad, but if it will help Holly then so be it." Tiger's grudgingly admitted clearly in the silence of the room.

"Thank you" Holly hugged him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Holly told them all she had learned about the phoenix and the ancients. It was not too much longer after that the war with the lycans worsened. Ziva was called upon to train new recruits. One night Holly shocked everyone, including Ziva, by telling Ziva she wanted to become a death dealer. Her training began immediately. 


	2. Lycan Choas

_AAN: I hope you enjoy how I portray both Holly and Genki. The couple with the most conflicts in all the world lol. Yes, CP, I love to torture them both. And yes I am trying to go off the TV series. I have seen all 3 seasons if you have not seen season 3… or if you have not seen the second underworld movie. then sorry for the spoilers. _

_**Lycan Chaos**_

The drone of an instructor could be heard in room 145. A handsome, young man yawned out of complete boredom. History had never been one of his favorite classes and unfortunately it was required that he take American History for his course of study. His brown eyes glanced at the clock _Almost time to leave._

"Genki Sakura, is my lecture boring you?" Genki's eyes snapped back to the front of the class.

"No sir, just excited about something after school." His voice seemingly true, he'd spent years perfecting his ability to lie.

"And the yawns?"

"Lack of sleep due to today's excitement." The professor looked unimpressed but let it slide, going back to his lecture on WWII.

* * *

Finally class ended, Genki left his college with relief. Hopping into his Electric Blue, Mach 1 he headed home. Luck had not been on his side all these years. Soon after returning home form the monster world his parents had been killed in a drive by shooting. He, his two sisters, and brother scrounged enough money up to move to America for the job opportunities. They lived well and Genki knew things were going well for them all. Vivian the oldest, with two promotions under her belt, was the main provider for their family. Christine, his stepsister, also had a good job. It seemed he was the only one who needed to work a bit harder at his job and move up in rank. Rafe was the only one who could not hold a job. His mental ailment impaired him from holding one for very long. He pulled into the driveway sighing as he grabbed his stuff and walked to the door. A smile greeted him within.

"Welcome home Genki!" he hugged her.

"Thanks Christine."

"Garlic chicken and mash potatoes for dinner tonight."

"Sounds delicious sis." She smiled to him, "I'm heading up stairs. I need to get some of this homework done before dinner."

* * *

A couple hours passed before diner was ready. Genki had completed all his homework with out much trouble. He seemed to be bored with most of his classes, and had an attention problem in history and math class. Vivian was not in the best of moods and Rafe just kept to himself. Genki attempted a conversation with Rafe but failed to get much of anything going. Not too long after dinner things were shaken up in the Sakura house. In a burst of flames the Phoenix appeared in their living room in spirit form. Genki was instantly on his feet, as the rest of his family gawked at the giant bird.

"But how? I thought the monsters had to come together to…."

"Never mind that, Genki Holly and the others need your help again. Please come with me."

"Genki what does he mean by again?" Vivian asked still in awe but kind of upset as well.

"Look, I was pulled into the Monster Rancher video game when I was younger. I helped them fight and evil monster the first time, and rescue Holly's father the second time."

"This was never important enough to mention?!"

"You never would have believed me!"

"GENKI YOU MUST COME NOW!" the Phoenix thundered, ending the brother-sister argument.

"Alright let me get my things." The Phoenix nodded as Genki raced up the stairs. He returned quickly with a pack secured to his back, and his new skates and a sleeping bag strapped to the pack. It was a military designed pack with many compartments. "Ready when you are Phoenix" he grinned.

"Genki" his sister got his attention now, "I don't want you going alone."

"I'll be fine Vivian."

"You may all come if you wish but we must go now!" the Phoenix boomed losing his patience with these siblings.

"Christine go with Genki and take Rafe." Christine sipped out of the room and returned faster then Genki and with a smaller bag. She took Rafe's hand then Genki's as Genki touched the Phoenix. Within seconds a prism of rainbow light engulfed them and they were gone.

"Good Luck guys…" Vivian sat down in awe, alone for the first time in years.

* * *

The Phoenix appeared in the sky above Holly and the group.

"Phoenix?!" Holly and the others asked astonished.

"I brought some help." With that Genki, Christine, and Rafe fell to the ground Genki being squished under them.

"Ugh…. get off me" Genki wheezed, the Phoenix laughed from above.

"I leave you now. Genki, you know why you are here." The Phoenix vanished into all five monsters.

"I guess the Phoenix's consciousness has its own will power without all five of you combining. Probably just limits his power that way." He stood brushing himself off. His eyes met Holly's for the first time in ten years.

"Holly?" his eyes showed some confusion, he knew what she was.

"Genki, it's good to see you again" she looked him over with a smile. He had changed quite a bit. _What is this weird feeling I have? Something is different about him…almost wrong… _Ziva approached him now, his gaze shifting to her quickly.

"Holly do you sense it? A strange aura of uneasiness about him?" Holly seemed confused, Genki allowed the elder vampire to use him as a teacher, for Holly's sake.

"Yes, but what is it?" she looked to Genki. Ziva looked him dead in the eye.

"You're a Lycan." Holly gasped and so did the monsters. Genki held her gaze steadily.

"And you are an elder vampriss…. a death dealer I would say." His voice was unreadable. Holly looked semi-scared. "Holly, you have nothing to fear of me. I know someone changed you. But I would never hurt you no matter what race you are."

His attention shifted to the near by wood line. "The Phoenix sent me because there is a pack waiting to ambush you. Had you continued, they would have done so…they are here now." Ziva cursed under her breath that she had not sensed them. Genki stopped a large Lycan with his fist. He seemed to be the leader and Genki knew this by his stance. Christine and Rafe had little trouble fighting off the other Lycans. The monsters learning quickly just how strong these new enemies were. Holly and Ziva paired up, since Holly had yet to finish he training.

"Traitors…" the leader growled

"Back down…you won't defeat me." Genki boasted, Rafe growled. The other Lycans stopped to watch the 'leaders' fight.

"Watch your tongue child." Genki growled his eyes changing to a golden hue.

"Age makes no difference."

"We shall see child." Genki's stance changed as he was rushed. Slamming his shoulder into the Lycan alpha and through him backward to the ground. The alpha rose trying a new form off attack, Genki countered every move he made. One of the braver Lycans moved to attack Rafe; enraged Rafe lashed out slamming his fist as hard as he could into the Lycans chest. The Lycan crumpled to the ground blood flowing from his mouth. Christine had little trouble dodging another Lycans attack then sending him into a near by tree where he stayed. Genki stood his ground as he was rushed, moving quickly he had the alpha on his back on the ground in a single powerful move. The alpha gasped for air as Genki bared his now larger canines his partially grown claws digging into the alphas chest. Finally the alpha cringed before him whining. The other Lycans stopped and looked to him. Seeing there strongest defeated they retreated quickly. The alpha bringing up the rear as Genki released him. Ziva had watched Genki's every move. _Is he an alpha? He's young but…his power is amazing._ Genki walked to Rafe trying to calm his upset brother. Holly watched confused as Rafe lashed out at Genki, who calmly avoided him then pinned him to the ground.

"Rafe momenti." Slowly Rafe did calm. He looked at Genki then averted his eyes in shame. "It's alright Rafe, just relax." Genki rose looking directly to Ziva who watched him. Then the others who seemed puzzled, Ziva looked to Christine.

"She's human, and He a Lycan…. though a wild one."

"Yes, Christine is my human step sister. Rafe is my brother by blood. He is not wild; he just has some anger management issues. They can handle themselves." Holly watched his exchanged with Ziva, both seemed tense not liking one another at all.

"Holly are you going any further today?"

"No, we need to rest for the night."

* * *

Hare disappeared with Mocchi to get some firewood as Holly moved to set up came with Granity. Genki and Ziva stayed away from each other best they could.

"You're an Alpha are you not?" Ziva finally spoke to him.

"Yes, I control the Den of Daniel." Holly looked up at him surprised.

"You control a whole pack?" Tiger asked, he too was shocked.

"Yes, the same one my father controlled. Christine and Rafe are both betas. My sister Vivian, who stayed home, is alpha female. Least until I take a mate."

"You mean you don't have a girl?" Suezo snickered.

"No, I don't. I haven't had a need for one. Nor have a found any within my own pack that I like…. nor neighboring packs." Ziva had been staring at him this whole time trying to figure him out. "I know people say I am attractive but it's impolite to stare vampriss."

"I hardly find you attractive Lycan" she spoke with disgust.

"Come now, your being rude." Ziva growled but Genki seemed un-phased.

"Stop it you two! We need to get along if we are going to work together."

"Very well" Genki walked to a tree on the edge of the firelight and sat down alone. Christine came over taking Genki's spot at the fire.

"Try not to take his mood personally Holly, he has been through a lot."

"Christine right?" Christine nodded, "What's happened?"

"Well our parents, my adoptive parents, were killed when he was around 14 years old. Me ended up moving to another country, with the rest of our pack. Getting jobs and trying to live relatively normal lives. But things have not been easy, Genki despises his job and doesn't really want to lead the pack but he knows he must. He is the strongest and knows a lot thanks to one of the elders. He has no true friends in our world, so he just hangs out with the pups in our pack. None of the girls who are interested in him get his interest. And those who do get his interest are usually human and fear him if he tells them what he is. And no he doesn't hate vampires, he is just wary of them." Holly glanced to Genki who as resting against the tree, seemingly dozing. Holly stirred her soup again, dished it out, and then rose walked over to Genki.

* * *

His eyes opened to look at hers.

"Genki… I think we need to get reacquainted."

"You're probably right."

"Christine told us what you have been through."

"That I would not doubt." She noted that he looked her over, her face flushing at the thought of his interest in her. "You've changed, physically, mentally, and emotionally." He paused a moment, his eyes meeting hers again. "You've become a beautiful, strong, and knowledgeable woman." She flushed again; she had never been complimented quite like that.

"Thank you… you've change too... You've matured, and I can see your both stronger and smarter then you were when we last were together."

"Thank you, Holly." She sat down next to him, his hand gently came to rest on hers causing her to blush again. "There is something I never got to tell you."

"Oh? What is it?"

* * *

"Genki! Company!!!" Christine shouted causing Genki to jump to his feet and pull Holly to hers. Taking a defensive stance he watched the trees alert for any movement. A small pack of Lycans attacked from the canopy and brush. Christine impressed the others by being the first to send two Lycans flying into near by trees. Genki dismissed two more in a single move, as Ziva and Holly worked together to take out three more. Rafe's fists flew as he beat the crap out of five more Lycans all at once. The monsters just fought their best, clearly out classed. After the battle was won, Genki checked on his brother and sister. Ziva approached with Holly behind her. Smirking to Christine she stated simply,

"You certainly can handle yourself well." Christine nodded,

"I have been trained since I was young." Genki smiled to his sister.

"You too have proven yourself Alpha" Genki nodded in respect.

"As have you Elder." He turned and walked to his pack, detaching his sleeping back to settle down for the night. Holly approached from behind curious about what he had been talking with her about before.

"Genki what were you going to tell me?"

"Well before I left I was going to tell you what I was, and also that my family has protected humans for centuries. I know you are not human now but I will still help you protect humans if you like."

"Oh… well thank you Genki" she seemed disappointed.

"Your welcome" he smiled to her, "Get some rest Holly, we have along day ahead." Holly smiled and went to get her own bag out to settle down for the night. Christine shot Genki the look of _that was not what you wanted to tell her and you know it _he gave a silent snarl and closed his eyes to rest. Ziva walked over to Holly silently.

"You may have cared for each other in the past but the coven forbids vampires and Lycans being together… you know this." Holly sighed,

"Yes I know… but he has always been close to me… even if it is only as a friend I care for him dearly."

"Be careful…" Ziva left letting Holly think about all this, and taking the first watch. Ziva could go awhile with out the rest but Holly had not learned this skill yet. She also knew Holly cared for him more then she was letting on. She had watched Holly's exchange with him, she knew better then to believe such a lie. Holly glanced longingly at Genki before laying down to rest.

* * *

Genki was the first to rise; silently he vanished into the wood line to hunt. Ziva noted him but found his behavior normal for one of his kind. He returned with a large buck, Ziva was impressed with his ability to hunt in human form. Not many Lycans mastered their transformations or their human bodies. He sensed her and turned to meet her gaze, he was still unsure of whether to trust her or not.

"Would you like me to save the blood for you and Holly?" his voice soft so as not to wake the others.

"Thank you for the gesture, that would be very nice." Her voice just as soft. Genki hung the deer from a low branch; cutting its neck he placed a bowl under the deer to catch the draining blood. When it was finished he handed the bowl to Ziva then brought the deer down to skin it. Then sheered the meat, placing some on a platter for Holly to cook, a large piece in a bowl for Tiger. Then wrapping some final pieces in waxed, salt soaked burlap. He took the platter of meat to Holly who smiled and put it on to cook for the others. Her mind seemed to fight at the sight of blood on his hands. He noted this and licked some of the blood off his fingers testing her reaction. She seemed drawn to do the same but fighting it. Noting the reaction he left to play with Mocchi as a distraction from eating raw meat. Holly noted that Genki seemed distant as they ate. He had gone off by himself after eating and not spoken to anyone. Ziva handed Holly a glass of blood. Holly made an odd face but drank it knowing her body needed this. When Ziva gave her a second one Holly raised a brow until Ziva pointed to Genki. Then she understood, and walked over to him. She offered him the glass; he looked slightly annoyed but took it anyway. She seemed curious; he knew this but wasn't sure satisfying that curiosity would help anything. He sipped form the glass restraining his reaction so to appear civilized. He'd never been fond of the idea of drinking blood though part of him loved it.

"I had been hoping to restrain my desire for blood. Guess Ziva noted it." she smiled gently to him.

"I see Lycans and vampires aren't really that different."

"The two races are very similar." He took another long sip, his hand gently taking hold of hers. She looked at him with confusion. "We need to speak alone."

* * *

She nodded and they walked into the woods.

"What is it?"

"I was not completely honest last night… the real think I wanted to tell you was that I still have feelings for you." Her eyes widened.

"Genki…we can't…the coven would kill me…"

"I know my den is the same, though…. I can manipulate the rules there. I can not help what I feel for you." He took another sip of blood, feeling somewhat restored with each sip. "I will always protect you. But I can't lie about how I feel."

"Just control you feelings then. We can't be together… it would be dangerous for us both."

"I am aware… however do you know the reason behind that rule?"

"No."

"Ask, its better to have the knowledge then be a blind follower." He took one last sip then offered the last bit of blood to her. She took the cup and drank it. "Holly if you ever need me I will be here for you. I know you don't like drinking blood."

"I want to be human again…."

"I know. Though I was born this way I would rather be human than Lycan."

"Really?"

"Yes." she looked into the woods a moment, she knew Ziva was watching them. "Ziva told me the cure for vampirism was stolen by a Lycan den."

"I am not sure why they would steal such a thing…"

"You have no idea?"

"Its possible they thought they could reverse Lycanism in a similar way…I know for a fact they are completely different."

"Do you know the cure?"

"No but an elder of my den might. I would have to ask." Holly looked to the ground disappointed, Genki could see the pain she was hiding and pulled her into his arms. Ziva was about to stop them but heard a soft sound. Holly was crying. "Hey, its alright. I promise I will help you find a cure." She buried her face in his chest sobbing hard now. He just held her, gently rubbing her back. Ziva sighed to herself. _I see you have gotten better at hiding your pain…I guess it's a good thing you trust him so much. Maybe he can be of help… but his feelings for you will become a problem._ She left them alone knowing Holly needed help with the pain right now. When Holly finally calmed down again she just stayed in his arms.

"Genki I need you… I trust you… I don't even know why… but I do." She hugged him, liking the feeling of his embrace.

"You don't always need a reason to trust someone." _Holly I wish I could take away all this pain…I know your hurting badly…but even I can't see just how badly._

_Genki I want to be with you… I feel safe in your arms… can I really deny my heart such a desire? Or will I give in and be killed for my love for you?_ She pulled back to look up at him.

"Thank you…" he voice very soft, "I feel much better now."

"I'm glad." She smiled to him, liking his hands on her back. Then pulled away and walked back to camp, he followed at a distance. Everyone had packed while they were gone, and no one questioned them. Holly supposed Ziva had made sure of this. Ziva lead the way as they continued on their journey.

* * *

After several hours of travel Genki seemed to grow tense and irritable. His siblings seemed to understand and respect him but the others were left rather confused. _The full moon is close…the Lycans will increase in number and strength._ His eyes darted from side to side, watching intensely for the attack he knew would come. It wasn't much like him to stress over things but he had to protect Holly and he knew she was vulnerable, so were the monsters. Ziva obviously could take care of herself but Holly was still learning. He suddenly stopped, his ears straining, as Tiger did the same.

"Watch out!" he pushed both Holly and Ziva to the ground, crying out as claws sliced through he muscle in his back. Ziva was back on her feet faster then the attacker expected and sent him hurtling into the wood line. Genki rose slower then usual, clearly in pain, his face like stone and his gaze like fire. The other Lycans backed up as a deep rumble came from him. With a roar he let the change over come him. Holly stumbled backward until Ziva took hold of her; she knew Holly was scared having never seen a Lycan change before. But the change even made Ziva's breath catch on her throat. Genki's eyes turned golden, his auburn hair remained but turned into fur, which contrasted and mixed with his variegated gray fur. His limbs changed and snapping sound occurring at every change of structure, as his bone broke, grew, and reformed. His fur was spiky on his back and his tail bushy. The other Lycans backed up cowering. They knew what he was, and it stuck fear through them all. In a last ditch effort they attacked then ran. Genki gave chase and disappeared out of sight. Holly looked to her mentor to see shock filling her eyes. In the distance several howls of pain were suddenly cut off sharply. Christine sighed knowing there would be explaining to do, and that now he would remain in that form for a little while. Since he had not changed form almost a month.

* * *

_AAN: k now, read and review if you want the next chappy up. Yes I am evil like that. I also may focus a bit more on Holly then Genki in this. So beware. But don't worry H/G fans you will get your fill. _


	3. The Ancient Race

_AAN: wow another chapy…. Amazing huh. Had this partially written out for awhile now just never typed it. _

_**The Ancient Race**_

When Genki returned he was still on all fours. His body built similar to a gorillas, his upper body higher then his lower; even though his legs were not that much shorter then his arms. Ziva stared at him in shock. _It can't be_

"What's wrong, Ziva?" Holly's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Genki… you are of the original blood line, aren't you?" Genki nodded,

"My family has an almost pure linage back to the original Lycan."

"That's why you have more fur and are larger…"

"Yes, it is. It also makes me stronger then normal Lycans, who are mixed blood." Holly looked at Ziva confused.

"What are you two talking about? What original blood line?" Ziva glanced to her with a sigh.

"If you do not tell her elder, I will." Genki's voice rang strong in the silence.

"Then you tell her Alpha Royal" Genki merely grunted at the suffix. He despised being sanctified just because of his blood line.

"Very well, I shall tell you all when we stop for the night. For now let us continue on our way, lead Elder." Ziva nodded, complying with his order. She began to think as she did so _Even though he is a Lycan and I am not, I cannot help but obey him. He is so powerful and confident, yet not cocky or suppressive. Why can't I resist him? Is it his blood line? Or is there something more to him?_ Genki walked next to his siblings on all fours as the monsters trailed behind them with Holly.

* * *

At the days end they were all rather tired, Ziva was still acting strange so Holly decided to leave her alone. Genki lay down near the fire to rest, his back healed by his transformation earlier. _Why did the Lycan save us? Or rather why did he save me? He loves Holly, but…_ She felt someone come near her and looked over to see Genki's sibling, Rafe. He seemed curious, and cautiously came over to her, his hand gently coming to rest on hers. He said nothing but his eyes showed his concern. _Their family must not care about race period._

"Thank you, Rafe. I will be fine."

"Are…you..m..mad…at Genki?" he stuttered as he spoke, this seemed to embrace him greatly. She ignored his speak problem and shook her head.

"No, I have just never met a pure blood before. I am just unsure how to react to him." It was obvious Rafe had not been well educated and his stuttering made him stay quiet a lot. "Rafe, did you go to school?" he seemed surprised by the question.

"Yes… b..but..I not finish… other…k..kids.. mean..to me. Mom…said..i b..bad." ho looked down.

"You're not bad, Rafe. You just need to try not to fight while learning." Her voice unusually gently as her hand gently held his. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

* * *

Genki and Christine watched from a distance then went back to the fire.

"Where's Ziva?" Holly asked?

"With my brother. Leave her be."

"Genki… should we…"

"Christine, leave them alone. Rafe rarely speaks, even to us. If he feels comfortable talking to her let him." Holly looked over at him.

"Why doesn't your brother talk much?" Genki sighed and sat down.

"He has a mental problem that impairs his speech. He stutters a lot, but also he has problems pronouncing words. The kids at school made fun of him for it…. So he stopped talking. He also dropped out of school, so he is not well educated. He's mentally about 12 years old, though his body is 22 years old.

"That's horrible that the kids would do that to him…"

"Yes, it is… he seems to trust Ziva for some reason." He seemed deep in thought for a moment, "if he does speak to you do not react to him differently then you would to anyone else… it'll make him angry if you do."

"We will keep that in mind, right guys?" all of the monsters nodded.

* * *

Rafe looked at her hand holding his, his eyes seemed curious again.

"Rafe, you are a very capable man, we all have weaknesses, but we can learn to overcome them as we use our strengths." He nodded, his hand gripping hers gently in return. Ziva waited a moment before asking her next question. "Rafe, have you had a girl friend?" he seemed genuinely surprised by this inquiry.

"No…I…told… I… not…allowed…to….have a female." Ziva saw a depth of hidden pain in his eyes. _Why do I care so much… why do I desire to break rules that I have lived by over 500 years to be with this Lycan male?_ Despite her better judgment she pulled him into a gentle and caring embrace. Feeling her arms around him made him blush, new emotions and desires threatened control within his body, but the soothing caress of her hands on his back calmed his emotions. "Ziva, do you…have a…male?"

"No, I don't Rafe, I am not in one place for long…. And no male has ever caught my attention." She knew he would understand her meaning, noting he was tense in her arms. _No one has ever cared for you have they?_ "Do you want a female, Rafe?"

"Yes, I….l…l…lone..ly." his voice very soft and sad, she noted he struggled with that word. _No one has bothered to educate you either._ "Do you… want a …male?"

"Yes, very much so, Rafe." She noted his right hand moving to the small of her back, he seemed very nervous around her. _He must have watched other males with females; he's mimicking what he has seen done. His nervousness indicates he knows little about being with a female._ He gently and cautiously nuzzled his cheek against hers; in return she softly stroked his back. _Why can't I stop?... between him and Genki… I can't stop myself from desiring what is forbidden…. Why do I desire to mate with and be with this Lycan….? _

"Ziva…. would you… let me be… you male?" she pulled back enough to look into his eyes, seeing hope in his. He saw an inner battle in her own orbs.

"Despite my better judgment, yes, Rafe, I would." He smiled for the first time, and nervously kissed her cheek. She couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

"So Genki, what is the original blood line?" Hare inquired, quiet curious.

"The original blood line on both sides, Lycan and vampire, are direct descendants of the first Lycan and first vampire. Legend says that Alexander Corvinus was the first human immortal. Instead of dying form a disease that destroyed his village, his body changed the disease and molded it to his benefit. He fathered at least two children, though we believe he had three. One was bitten by a bat and became the first vampire, one by a wolf and became the first Lycan, and one to walk to the lonely road of mortality as a human. Most vampires and Lycans now are humans who have been changed or have a lot of human in them, through breeding with humans. For some reason my family has only breed with other purebloods… I am not certain why. As I recall, a pure blood vampire would be able to fly, they would also be faster and stronger." He could see the shock in Holly's eyes; obviously the old texts did not mention any of this.

"And would you stay within the pure blood line for a mate?" Tiger asked cautiously.

"No, I value personality over linage."

"Won't your pack and family be mad?"

"They may, however Tiger, it is not theirs to decide." He could tell Holly appreciated his words by the hidden look in her eyes.

* * *

Ziva couldn't help but enjoy being with Rafe in the way the coven forbid. _I guess Holly gets to be with Genki now…. And we both must be careful. _

"Rafe, have you ever been kissed?" She guessed he hadn't by his actions but wanted to ask anyway, he shook his head no. His eyes telling her he wanted to be. Her hand moved to softly caress his cheek, before she leaned forward and let their lips meet softly. She felt him tense for a few moments then slowly relax again, knowing this was all knew to him she would move slowly. Her keen ears told her his heartbeat had quickened the moment she kissed him. He carefully and gently returned the kiss, feeling strange as he did; he had butterflies in his stomach and his body tingled but he liked it. When she broke the kiss and looked into his dark, hazel orbs, she could see only utter joy in them.

"Rafe, you are my male now." Her voice soft as she leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. She knew this submissive action toward him would help him understand what she wanted. Lycans looked at body movements as much as what was being said. His arms automatically came around her to hold her close, protectively.

"You are…my female, Ziva. You have …honored me." _Though his speech is impaired he is very intelligent in some ways; just as alert as any Lycan. He also seems to be well versed in how to be a gentleman. _

"Rafe, would you like me to teach you? So you will have more knowledge of things?"

"Yes, Please."

"Then is shall be so, my honored male." _She knows our ways?_ He nuzzled her with a smile.

* * *

Genki had left after the conversation to nap by himself. After a half hours time Holly could stand it no longer, she sought him out. Sitting next to him she began to stroke the fur on his neck. Silently he watched her for a few minutes before speaking,

"What's bothering you?" she looked down surprised,

"They never told me about any of that…"

"It is not usually mentioned."

"Do you know the reason for the war?"

"No, Holly, I do not. I wish I did." He sat up and gently put his arm around her shoulders. She realized he was aware she was upset.

"Genki…. I have feelings for you too…"

"I know you do." Her gaze shifted to the ground.

"I want to be with you." Her pause indicated a debate in her mind, "I'm scared of what could happen to us if we are together though." He pulled her into his arms to comfort her, frowning internally at her tenseness.

"Holly, I will never let any harm befall you." She leaned her head against his chest, relaxing slightly. "I love you, I would never harm you."

"It's hard for me to trust again, Genki."

"I know." He rubbed her back gently in a comforting manner. "Just give me a chance to prove myself." She didn't answer right away, however he was patient, letting her think.

"Alright, you have one chance… but Ziva will not approve of this…."

"She may yet approve. She cares for my brother, and he for her."

"But she is an elder!" he voice holding her shock.

"She is still a woman whose heart still feels love."

"That's true… but the coven…"

"Don't worry about things. It will all work out for the best."

"I hope so, Genki." Her gaze shifted to his eyes now, finding a gentleness in them she had never seen in Dale's. "Genki, you have always been special to me. You were never like anyone else I knew… I want to trust you…its just…"

"Holly…. The man who turned you, he hurt you didn't he?" his voice became very gentle towards her now.

"Yes, he did." She began to wonder how he knew.

"He took something from you…. more then just your humanity?"

"Yes…" her voice, told him all he needed to know.

"I will never ask anything more of you then your companionship." His words soft yet blunt. Her eyes searched his again.

"Genki… How… Why did…"

"I can tell you're hurting inside, Holly. Your eyes tell me all I need to know about you. I know you will guide me if you desire more to happen between us."

"I'm not sure I will ever desire more…" her voice becoming so soft that he barely heard it.

"You may in time. For now I will not go beyond holding you and kissing your forehead or cheek." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Dale…. never acted like you… he always wanted more…"

"Holly… why didn't you…"

"Because… I wanted to prove Tiger wrong. That he loved me and wasn't just lusting after my body… I was a fool."

"No, not a fool; A girl in love."

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to feel love so much that you were willing to play the fool to get it. I knew years ago that you desired to be loved by another. However, I was not brave enough to tell you my feeling for you back then." He noted that she tensed again when he stroked her side. "Holly, you can set boundaries for me you know. I want you to be comfortable with me." She didn't respond, just leaned against him closing her eyes to think. Slowly he felt her relax under his touch. He decided to just let her sort things out in her mind and found contentment in her company. _Is he just saying those things to earn my trust or does he mean them? There is a gentleness about him that Dale never had. But if I set boundaries and begin to trust him will he obey those boundaries? Or will he ask for more?_ She just then noticed his heartbeat, steady and strong. Not fast like someone who was aroused or excited, but it was the beat of a content heart. _My own heart is beating faster then his… he doesn't desire my body the way Dale did. But can I really trust him? After all he is a Lycan, doesn't that mean he has a strong desire to be with a woman in that manner? Or doe he have control over that like the elders of the coven._ He felt her tense again, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Genki, how old are you?"

"I'm 21, why?"

"You just seem older…"

"Probably because I speak with the elders of my pack quiet frequently."

"Genki… do you desire my body?" he looked down at her in surprised, noting she was fully alert and watching him.

"Holly…. Are you worried about me raping you?"

"Yes a bit… you didn't answer the question." He sighed and closed his eyes a moment before meeting her gaze again.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't desire you in that manner, however, I have no intention of forcing you to… satisfy such desire. My heart will be content just having you by my side whether my body is or not. I am perfectly capable of controlling my body; you have nothing to fear from me." She remained silent a moment, very tense in his arms now. "We don't have to do this if you are scared, Holly." She seemed surprised by the statement.

"No, I want to be with you… I just… feel uncomfortable with your body desiring mine… but thank you for telling me the truth… you could have lied to me yet you chose not to."

"I have no reason to lie to you." She rested against him once more, her head on his chest. She decided to test something and very carefully caressed down his abdomen towards his groin, she heard his heart quicken. _His body is reacting like any man's yet he says his heart is going to be content just being with me._ She felt his hand take hold of hers, stopping her from stroking him in that way. He then whispered in her ear, "Let's not play with fire shall we?"

"Genki… can you really control your body's desire for mine? Or are you just saying you can to have a chance with me."

"Holly, I know I have only one shot. I would not risk that one chance by lying about this. I can control my body; however, you have to help me with that too. Touching me in sensual way will only make my job harder." He paused a moment before whispering his next question in her ear, "Holly, does your body desire mine?" she gasped and pulled away from him, but he held her firmly stopping her. "The only reason I ask is so I know whether you want to go further with me or if your body just desires that and your heart doesn't" she was completely tense in his arms now, he felt her pulse beating rapidly knowing he had indeed frightened her. _Why is she so scared by that question? Maybe she doesn't want to know the answer._ He waited a few minutes before speaking softly again to her. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to… interfere with something you desire in your heart at a later date. But I can just do something else to make certain your heart wants such a thing."

"Genki…I…" he felt her tense even more, "Please…. I don't want… to even think about having sex right now. I still remember what happened that night. I still remember being powerless to stop the pain I felt in my flesh and heart…." She began to sob, tensing even more when he held her close, gently.

"It's alright… No one can hurt you now. I promise I will kill anyone who tries to harm you in anyway." He felt her relax a little. "Holly, do you want to have a family some day?" she paused a moment, thinking.

"Yes… some day when I am ready and hopefully when I am… human again." She shivered when his hand touched the small of her back. He noted the reaction and whispered gently,

"I would like a family some day as well. Since I lost mine." He paused a moment, "Holly, I know you are very sensitive about my movements. Please let me know what you will allow and won't allow me to do. Lycans, like myself, are used to touching those we care for, whether as a friend or something more. I am not trying to make you uncomfortable; in fact I want you to feel safe with me." Holly shivered again as his hand found the same spot again, it was then she realized just how gentle he was being and that the motion of his hand was meant to comfort not arouse.

"Genki…" he heard her sigh his name; he waited for her to continue. "I want to feel safe with you. I just… don't feel safe right now. I understand your intensions but my body is very sensitive… ever since that night it has been. My body does desire yours… and I'm… aroused by your touch rather then comforted. Please…. I'm not sure we should touch as much as you may like." He nuzzled her cheek, his affection causing her to tense up again.

"Holly is there any motion or form of touch that would help you. That's not arousing but comforting." She was silent for a few minutes thinking again. He waited again patiently.

"If you rub my upper back only, it's soothing. I don't seem to feel aroused when you touch my shoulders, arms, or hands." He nodded,

"Does my nuzzling your cheek bother you?"

"Yes, to some degree… but I will allow you to do that. I will let you touch my face." She paused, "do you want me to dictate what you can an can't do?"

"Yes, please do." His voice soft, yet sincere. She took a few moments to think has his hand moved to her upper back, softly caressing her there. She seemed to relax again in his hold.

"Alright, You can touch me in the places I said just a moment ago, I will let you put your arms around my waist but not caress my sides or my lower back." She paused searching his eyes, finding him alert and listening intently. "You can kiss my forehead and cheek…. And in time I may let you kiss me on the lips but for now don't do that. I just want to be held…. That's what I need to feel most right now alright?" he nodded,

"I will hold you then. I shall abide by the rules you have set;" he bowed his head in respect finishing his sentence in a whisper, "alpha female." Holly flushed, thinking of herself as his alpha female was not what she expected.

"But… I'm not a Lycan."

"You don't need to be. I have chosen you as my alpha female. I did this long ago Holly, when we were young. I will follow your command in our relationship." Despite being a vampire her cheeks turned a lovely shade of crimson. She merely leaned against him again, whispering,

"Hold me close alpha male." He did just that, more gently then she would have thought possible for his race.

* * *

Rafe too held his female close, gentle with his actions. But unlike Holly, Ziva desired his body and was willing to have him desire hers. _It's been a long time since I was with a man. I shall enjoy his company, and atleast I know he will never harm me considering his temperament and actions around me. _

"Let us rejoin the group. We should all rest so we may continue our journey in the morning." He merely nodded, he chose not to speak much but in a way Ziva found that attractive in its own right. They rejoined the monsters, finding Genki and Holly resting side by side. Holly noticed Ziva looking rather guilty. "You may be with him if you are careful child. I have chosen my self a Lycan male as well." Holly nodded not asking any questions for now.

"Let us rest then. We must push ahead tomorrow." Genki lay his head down again and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for the group to settle down for the night. Genki and Ziva remaining alert in the far corners of their minds for danger while resting.


	4. Storm of Judgement

_

* * *

_

AAN: well managed to get some inspiration again hopefully it will keep flowing this time. Please R & R.

_**Storm of Judgment**_

The morning brought new trouble. Genki sensed an impending storm front that threatened severe weather looming in the direction they must travel. Ziva noted the storm clouds but seemed unconcerned. Oddly enough Genki took her hand making her tense up and asked her to silently follow him. She did so grudgingly not sure what the Lycan was up to.

"That storm is a problem."

"Why? What do you sense?"

"Trouble… that storm will bring sever and dangerous weather. It can easily spawn tornados or even driving winds and rain. We will encounter a treacherous journey if we proceed."

"There is no other way to get to where we need to go. Besides why do you fear the weather?"

"I fear what has created this storm. Do you not feel the aura?" Ziva raised a brow then decided to test his words. She relaxed and allowed herself to gaze beyond the storm.

"What is that?"

"Magic… if I am not mistaken, Darshen. Only a very old and powerful Lycan would know that type of magic."

"Will the storm dissipate or kill us?"

"Hard to say, but I know we shall not come out of this unscathed." Ziva nodded and returned to the camp. Holly gave both of them an odd look when they returned, Genki immediately came over to her and sat down to help with breakfast. "That storm will test us." His voice soft but she could hear it. She glanced over at the clouds.

"Must we go there?"

"Yes, but I must speak to or group before we do. There is something they must know about that storm."

_this young alpha is very alert… and I seem to be apart of his adoptive pack. Other wise he would not have consulted with me_ Ziva felt Rafe come up beside her, putting his are around her shoulders. She smiled slightly to him and leaned against him. _I wonder how much Holly read of the book about Lycans? Perhaps I should speak with her about her body language._ Genki seemed distant during breakfast but afterward he was first to stand, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, the storm ahead of us was created by Darshen, or an ancient wolf magic that has long been forbidden by pack alphas and elders. The storm will test us in many ways. One way is severe weather then others will very, but it can even cause illusions. I am not certain of the storms purpose or if the creator will harm us or not, but the aura indicates an evil powerful Lycan elder."

"What kind of illusions?" Tiger probed now rather worried.

"All kinds, this magic can even make you face your worst fears. If that is what the creator wills it to do. I will attempt to shield us by using Fahullen. However, Fahullen has limitations and I may not be able to entirely shield us."

"You know Falcon magic?" Ziva asked rather intrigued.

"A little, enough to help us." Holly seemed very worried whether she meant to show it or not. "Holly I will do all I can to protect us I promise. If the elder is stronger then me though it may not work. Depends on the power they put into the Darshen spell."

"I know you will. I just wish there was another way." He nodded then looked to Ziva.

"Ziva do you know any Fahullen?"

"No, I never bothered to learn such magics." He nodded.

"I was hoping you could aid but with out knowing the magic you would be limited in aiding me with this. I will trust you to stay with Holly then, if you notice anything odd let me know and I will refocus the shield to break the illusion." Ziva nodded understanding. Holly wasn't sure whether to be thankful or offended. Holly seemed the most worried about what this storm could do, and everyone knew why. Genki rose and walked to his pack pulling out a carved, crystal pendant and walked back over to Holly presenting it to her. She stared at the strange talisman not sure what to make of it. "Holly please wear this. As long ad you trust and believe in me the storm will not effect you." She seemed surprised by the simple statement. Ziva, mow intrigued, came over to examine the pendant, and then handed it to Holly.

"Wear it child, it shall protect you." Holly took it with a nod and put it on. "Remember to believe and trust in him. Otherwise it won't work." She nodded her understanding of those words and left to help her friends finish packing.

* * *

As the group drew closer to the storm, they felt worse about its presence. Even tiger wished to run the other way, its foreboding aura getting to him. Genki stopped just before the storm to cast his spell. Cutting his palm he knelt reciting incantations, soon the blood was gone, his wound closed. Her raised his hands and the shield surrounded them. The group physically relaxed in the shield, no longer feeling the storms evil glower. As they proceeded through the storm Ziva could tell Genki was having trouble holding the shield. Half way through the storm Genki could no longer hold the whole thing by himself, Christine came to him and reinforced his shield with her own spell. But soon Rafe also had to add his power to the shield as the storm intensified around them. But even with their combined spells the shield still would not hold, a section soon shattered and illusions of the storms power swept through the group. Ziva knew what she was seeing was not real. Focusing her own abilities she will the illusion to leave her. Looking around she noted the others who needed help; Genki was helping them best he could with his own calls. Holly unfortunately didn't think he was helping that well, she didn't realize he was casting a new spell, a stronger shield and lost faith. As soon as she did she was over taken by the storms power. Before she saw her rape, she felt the pain and powerlessness she had felt the night Dave had changed everything in her life. Dave cackled evilly above her, and to her horror his face soon morphed into Genki's. With a growl he forced himself on her again and bit her neck. Holly's mind could take no more of what it was forced to see and she soon fainted. Ziva managed to catch her just in time. Soon with golem guarding Holly Ziva asked to add her power to the shield. Genki quickly taught her the spell and soon the barrier was back up being held by four people. Quickly the moved toward safety, out of the storms reach.

* * *

It took 3 grueling hours to make it out of the storm but soon as they did the storm dissipated. Genki decided they should stop to rest for a while, the group readily agreed. Granity made something to eat out of what Rafe brought back form his hunt. Ziva collected some blood from Genki and proceeded to give it to Holly to awaken her. Holly woke feeling herself greedily drinking the blood down, but this blood was different, it was more invigorating.

"Holly do you remember what happened?"

"We were in the storm, the shield broke. Then I saw my rape again, Dave, no Genki was laughing at me, raping me over and over and then things went black." Her voice filled with pain and fear.

"Genki was not the one who raped you. It was an illusion created by the storm after you doubted Genki. The storm showed you your worst fear and why you doubted Genki." Holly's expression held both shock and guilt, she knew she had indeed doubted him after being told not to.

"I don't know why I doubted him when the shield broke…."

"It doesn't matter what the reason was. I think you should talk to him. Let him know what happened. He is very worried about you. He knows what ever the illusion was it was painful and over powering since you fainted."

"I fainted?"

"Yes." Holly sighed and looked around, spotting Genki resting near by she walked to him. She stumbled when she got close nearly falling but he caught her and helped her to sit down. Ziva watched with admiration for the young Lycans speed and alertness.

"Do you need more blood Holly? I know whatever you saw took a lot out of you." She watched him a moment noting the deep concern in his eyes.

"Yes, that would be wise I think." Genki surprised her by cutting his own wrist and presenting it to her.

"Take from me, my blood will help you recover much faster." She stared at him for a moment unsure but her body was screaming for it, as she saw his blood drop to the ground. She took hold of his wrist and began to drink from it. Her eyes closed as she fed from him, his eyes also closed for a moment as he enjoyed the odd sensation of blood leaving his body. When she was finished, he licked his wound healing it. She looked over at him with a glow in her eyes, she obviously felt better.

"You had Ziva give me some of your blood earlier didn't you?"

"Yes, she agreed it would help you." He smiled gently to her his arm moving around her shoulders now. "Holly do you want to talk about what you saw?" She looked to the ground now not sure how to tell him. Finally she sighed and began to speak.

"What I saw was my rape again. Only this time you were also there…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I was raping you too?" his voice unreadable.

"Yes, and you bit me as well." He nuzzled her very gently.

"Holly, I know you fear that I will hurt you in that way but I would never rape you."

"You say that but I am not sure if I can believe that." Her voice so soft he barely heard it. He nuzzled her, frowning as she tensed. His hand then moved to stroke her upper back hoping to bring some comfort to her. She relaxed a little but was still not feeling comforted by his touch.

"Holly, is there anyway for me to prove to you that I am not lying?" his voice was soft. Holly looked into his eyes seeing that he genuinely wanted to know the answer. Without thinking she leaned her head against his chest, to Genki this was a submissive and need filled movement. But he knew she wasn't aware of what that meant to him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close hoping to bring some comfort. She unwound as she began to think on the question he inquired about.

_Even if I can find a way to trust him would he do it? He seems to be telling me the truth but then again Dave seemed that way too. What can I have him do that will prove himself?_ "Genki do you have a really strong sex drive like Ziva?" He seemed at a loss for words a moment having been knocked off guard by the question.

"Yes, I do. Maybe even more so then her since I am quite a bit younger."

"Then how do I know it won't get the better of you?"

"Have I ever broken a promise to you in the past?"

"Well… Not that I can remember."

"Then that's why you can, because I made a promise to you." Her face showed uncertainty, "Holly, I know because of what he made you, that you also have a strong sex drive, whether you want to admit to it or not, why do you fear sex now? I understand fearing being forced but not the general idea of it. What happened?" Holly's heart raced at his words, she knew he might be right about something else causing her fear but she didn't want to think of it.

"I may have a desire for sex physically but I don't in my heart…"

"That doesn't explain the fear you feel from even the idea of it."

"I… never wanted sex… I always felt uncomfortable about it… its not something discussed by people here Genki…."

"So, you feared it even before your rape… it makes sense that the fear is worse now…" his voice softened as he kissed her forehead. "Holly, you will have to face that fear someday."

"I know… it's just so hard…" tears fell to the ground as her emotions took over.

"Holly, it may become easier later on once you are married. But for now don't stress over it. I am not interested in rutting with you. What I want is to be with you, to be able to love you and show that love with out you fearing it. And I would like to feel your love in return." He drew her close to him and began nuzzling her with a soft growling sound coming from his chest. Holly was perplexed by these actions at first but soon realized there deep meaning.

"Genki…. I will trust you. I want to feel love, real love."

"And you will Holly, I promise. I love you with my entire being. And I will never stop loving you."

"Thank you Genki… I love you so much." She leaned into his nuzzling, returning the gesture making Genki smile.

* * *

Ziva had been watching for afar and wondered if Holly understood his actions or not. She decided to have a talk with Holly about her and Genki's actions. She came to sit across from them, Rafe joining her. She smiled to him glad for his company.

"I see you two talked things over." She smiled to Holly, Rafe taking hold of her hand. She returned the hold and leaned against his shoulder.

"Yes, we did."

"Did you come for a talk of your own?" Genki looked at Ziva noting her responses to his brother.

"Yes. Holly how much of that book about Lycans did you read?" Holly seemed surprised by the question.

"Not much, I had a few other things to do. Why do you ask?"

"Genki, when holly leaned against you before what did that mean to you as a Lycan?" Holly looked up at Genki not sure where this was going.

"In Lycan terms it showed submission and a need for protection and comfort. However, I already knew Holly didn't realize it's meaning to me. Knowing such I did not take it that way."

"It meant I was submitting to you?" her voice betraying both shock and fear.

"Yes, but Also that you needed comfort Holly. I know you well enough to understand why you do things."

"Holly, Genki knows what you actually meant but I was pointing out why you should read that book." Ziva added gently.

"I guess I will have to read it… so I don't send the wrong message."

"Submiss..ion not a ba.. ad thing. It shows nee..ed for love and comf..o.ort." Rafe spoke directly to Holly something that caught Genki by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Holly seemed surprised as well but more by what he said then how he said it.

"Wh..hen you show submiss..ion to a male it mean you nee..ed his love and st…re..ng..th. Sometime we all nee..ed some one else to be st..rong for us."

"I think Rafe is right. Submission admits you do need help and that you want that help and love. Even I show my submission to Rafe." Ziva demonstrated by leaning against his chest smiling as his arms came around her securely and he nuzzled her. Holly realized what they meant now. She looked to Genki not sure she wanted to submit to him or not.

"Holly, submitting doesn't mean you have no power, it just means you are letting me have control for the time being so you can relax and rest. Being in control all the time can make anyone wary. Even I will submit to you in time, once you are more comfortable around me." her dark orbs showed the recognition of his words.

"I understand. And I will read that book as well. I thin I should know more then I do."

"I can also help you with that." Genki offered with a smile. She smiled to him then decided to lean against him, knowing she was submitting to him. His arms came around her gently and he nuzzled her softly. Rafe smiled nuzzling Ziva. "Ziva Thank you for your help. And thanks for yours to Rafe. I am glad to have your help and glad you found someone to love who reciprocates that love." Rafe nodded with a smile. Ziva looked to Rafe then back to Genki.

"I think we will take our leave so you and Holly can have some time alone." Both rose and left to have their own time together, while giving Holly time alone with Genki.

* * *

Ziva sat down with Rafe smiling to him as his hands ended up on the small of her back; She leaned forward kissing him. He returned the kiss enjoying it and slowly getting used to the new feelings he had for her. He shivered when he felt her fingers trace his spine. Then she surprised him by slipping her tongue into his mouth. He accepted the new form of kissing with glee. Wondering just what his female had in mind for him this time. Ziva smirked inwardly thinking of what she could teach him this night.

* * *

Genki nuzzled his female gently not even attempting to kiss her. Holly accepted the nuzzling with out protest; now understanding he was only showing his affection for her.

"Genki, would you teach me how to show love?" He nodded. He did as she asked, moving carefully he warped his arms around her waist then moved to nuzzle her neck. After he was sure she was comfortable he gave her a few kisses on her cheek and forehead.

"I would kiss your neck but I figured you wouldn't feel comfortable with that. I can't show you everything we do to show our love because of the rules you have set for me but this is very close."

"That's alright, I can always read what else it entails in the book."

"Would you let me see that book to see how accurate it is?"

"Sure." She walked over to get it then relaxed in his hold again. He looked it over quickly finding what he needed.

"This was written by an elder Lycan, it'll be very accurate. I will warn you some of it my be… explicit."

"Ziva already told me. It's why I put it off but I realize now that I do need to know more about how you act." He nuzzled her again then decided it was time for them to rest.

"Lets get some rest. We have a long journey ahead tomorrow."

"Your right… would you stay near me tonight…"

"Sure, anything you need to feel safe." When they arrived back at the fire Ziva and Rafe were resting together. And the others were fast asleep. Holly rested near Genki but not in his arms. He understood this action and respected it, in some distant part of his mind he remained alert to safeguard the group as he let his body rest.


	5. Deadly Confrontations

_AAN: Manage another chapter; things are building now. And no I don't own any of the Underworld storyline. Please R & R. _

_**Deadly Confrontations**_

Genki woke with a start the next morning, he noted that Ziva to was up and very tense. Genki could sense something coming closer to the group and didn't know what it was. He motion for Ziva to help him wake the others. Once up everyone was alert, Holly seemed somewhat frightened but masked it with bravery very well. Only Genki and Ziva knew her real feelings. Genki waited till it was closer to discern which direction it would be coming from. He motioned to the others what he discovered and moved in front of the group ready to take on their enemy. Finally an elder Lycan stepped into the light from the shadows of the forest. Genki could sense her power and knew he was hardly a match for this elder. Ziva sensed it too and it frightened her as well. Rafe came up near her hoping to quell that fear.

"You are the elder who caused the storm aren't you?" Genki spoke strongly not willing for this elder to see any fear in him.

"Indeed I am." The elder growled as she stared Genki down. "Why do you travel with the enemy?"

"They are not my enemies. And they would not be yours if you did not present a threat to their lives. You have made us your enemies if you have come to fight."

"They are vampires. We can not exist together pup."

"Oh? What makes you say that? Do you know the reason for the war?" the elder stared at Genki growling her anger of this young alpha's disrespect.

"I do, but what difference does that make pup? You may be an alpha but you are still a fool."

"I am not a fool. I am one who does not rely on others to make decisions for me."

"You have no idea what is at stake pup."

"Then enlighten me since you know so much." The elder scoffed at him.

"And would you understand what I have to say pup? You love a vampire; I have seen your love for her; as does your brother. Would you still listen even though this tale would show the truth of what we are?"

"My love is not something up for debate. It will not change because it is pure." The elder stared him down again then nodded.

"Very well I will tell you this tale." Genki decided to show some respect by bowing his head and asking though motions for the elder to sit with them. She indeed took a seat near by as Genki had everyone sit down. Holly sat near him seeking comfort, the power she felt scared her deeply. Rafe stayed near Ziva hoping to comfort his female. "This tale is many centuries old, very few know the truth. You both were told that the other race was an enemy and would kill you on sight. This is true but the reason for the war runs deeper then tradition of fighting. A long time ago when Alex Corvinus first found out his sons were monsters and turn others into monsters he sent both of his sons away. He couldn't bear to look at them. William the first Lycan could not retain his human for any longer, his appetite for destruction was insatiable. He became a problem. Marcus changed people into vampires in order to stop his brother from killing any more humans and creating more Lycans. These Lycans were like William and unable to change back to a human form. Marcus was betrayed though by those closest to him. They imprisoned his brother for all time and made sure that Marcus had no way to rescue him. Though Marcus wanted his brother stopped that was not what he had in mind. The Lycans who were left slowly became able to control their transformations. They were slaves to the vampires, the daylight guardians. Despite this most Lycans did not protest. Later the leader of the vampires who had betrayed Marcus lost his key to Williams prison, he lost it because he feared the combination of Lycan with Vampire. The Lycan who loved the ruler's daughter was forced to watch her burned alive. He grew angry and broke lose and stopped serving and helping the vampires. He stole the necklace that had been on the ruler's daughter's neck, which was actually the key. Years later this war was still happening that that ruler started. The very first Vampire and Lycan are dead now. Killed because they both were getting out of hand, Alex Corvinus was also killed around the same time. The highest Vampire and Lycan elders are also dead. I was lucky to survive myself. Unfortunately despite this the war is not over because no one will listen to what the truth is. The vampires' insist they are much better then us Lycans, even though they are the undead and at least we Lycans are not."

"So you are saying the war was started over some stupid mess with the first Lycan and first vampire. That it really has no bearing on those who follow this war. We are fighting for nothing?" Genki seemed surprised, he ignored her last comments he already new about that part.

"That is the truth. It should have stopped when the elders were killed but it did not."

"Why did you think this would alter my perception of the vampires I befriend?"

"Have they not fought in the war?"

"They may have but I can't blame the soldier for the general's decision. They can't be blamed for not knowing something that was never allowed to be told to them."

"You are a very unusual pup. You don't seem to hold anything against anyone."

"What good do grudges do, elder? I will not hold them because they are not fruitful." The elder stared at him again for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, be careful though. The elders you are heading to meet may not understand and may attempt to kill you." Genki nodded as he saw the elder rise and walk off. "By the way, you are very special indeed for having no fear young alpha. My storm didn't affect you at all, and that was very impressive on its own." Then she left before he could say anything to her.

* * *

"Genki, is it true that you had no fear in that storm?" Ziva asked rather curious now.

"Yes, its true. I had nothing to fear from that storm. I do no dwell on my fears, I face them and get them out of my way." She nodded understanding.

"She is right, I am not sure how the elders will react to us when we find them. They are still fighting in the war."

"Perhaps it is us who must stop this war."

"Yes but how?"

"The truth would be a good place to start. Granted records are often changed but there may still be some records." Ziva nodded understanding. "How much longer till we reach the coven?"

"About 3 days travel."

"Alright, we will figure out our strategy by then." They headed out hoping to travel the whole day.

* * *

By the end of the day everyone was tired, except for Genki and Ziva who could travel for days without rest. Holly was not as tired as she normally would been but even she had fatigued through the day. Rafe was in fair condition though, even Christine could travel a bit further in necessary but she knew that the monsters and Holly could not. Though human, Christine had been raised by Lycans so she got used to running long distance and going with out rest when needed. Genki relaxed by himself for a while then went off to get some fresh meat for them all. When he returned he collected the blood then sheared the meat. Holly shivered watching how easily his claws sheared right through the deer's flesh and muscle. He noted her reaction but said nothing. This night he would eat of his kill, he needed to and he knew Rafe would enjoy it as well. Once he had enough meat he gave it to Holly for her to cook. He noted that Ziva had watched him as well, and continued to watch as he returned to the kill to eat. Rafe joined him with out a second thought. As they gorged he noticed Holly glance over, her face showed something between fascination and disgust making him chuckle inwardly. Ziva on the other hand seemed to have no problem with their eating habits. * _Then again Ziva knows how Lycans behave and why we do what we do for the most part. She has already accepted that about Rafe._ * Rafe, attempting to be romantic, brought the deer's heart over for Ziva to share with him. Though Tiger didn't have any of the issues the other monsters did, he thought this was uncalled for. Christine just chuckled watching and raised a brow seeing Holly's look of disgust. Ziva smiled to Rafe and took the half he gave her then took his bloody hand and lead him away from the group so she could eat it with out being stared at. Genki, knowing Holly wouldn't like such a token, decided to just bring something for the pot. He took out the deer's liver and kidneys then brought them over to her.

"I thought you might want something extra for the pot since you are all very tired. Kidney and liver can help with strength." Holly nodded trying not to look at his bloody muzzle. She took them and cut them to her liking then added them to the pot. Genki went back to the kill and finished his dinner.

"Doesn't that bother you Christine?"

"His eating meat raw? No why?"

"Its disgusting… the way he eats." Suezo complained.

"Its not that bad." Tiger defended.

"Not bad for someone who eats like that too." Hare teased.

"You wanna start something rabbit?" they began to tussle on the ground making Holly sigh.

"You were raised by Lycans right?"

"Yes, Holly I was. So I grew up seeing that. I can eat raw meat myself if the need arises."

"Yeah right." Suezo mocked. Christine rose and went to the kill. Genki knew what was happening and gave her a slice of meat. She came back making Suezo stare. She took her knife and cut off a chunk and popped into her mouth. Chewing it for a few minutes before swallowing. Holly choked feeling somewhat sickened, but covered it up by clearing her throat.

"Guys soup is ready." Christine smiled knowing that she had sickened everyone but Tiger. She gave the rest of the raw meat to Tiger who seemed to want it then took her bowl of soup.

* * *

After they had finished Holly sought out Genki with a glass of blood. He had finished cleaning up after himself and took the glass. He drank it slowly enjoying the flavor. Holly shivered just watching him, not gone unnoticed by him.

"Holly, why not enjoy the blood? You don't have to chug it." His voice was soft.

"Because… I don't like it, I don't enjoy drinking it."

"Perhaps part of you doesn't but part of you does. Are you still fighting what you are now?"

"I will be human again…"

"Holly, I will do all I can to help you find the cure but we may not find it. Prepare for the worst and you will never be disappointed. Accept what you are now and if you are changed back then you can be all the happier." She wasn't sure about his words but decided they held some truth.

"Genki, I just don't want to be…"

"Not human?" She flinched at his words. He left for a moment, coming back with a pitcher of blood and blood all over his muzzle. Holly's eyes fixed on the blood. He refilled her glass and his, and then began to sip it letting some drizzle down his muzzle. Holly watched him sipping from her own glass enjoying the blood more then she normally would have. He noted her reaction and that her heart was racing. It wasn't long before Holly was too tempted by the blood on his muzzle. She leaned forward putting her cup down, and taking his head in her hands. She then proceeded to lick the blood from his muzzle and then began to kiss him. Genki was surprised by her actions and was unsure how to react. She obviously was tempted by his actions, this he knew, but did she consciously realize what she was doing and want this? He wasn't sure but her kisses were slowly getting to him. * _Holly I wish I knew if this is what you truly desire or not _* Knowing if he messed up he would lose his chance with her, he returned one kiss gently then pushed her back and pulled her into an embrace so she couldn't entice him again. "Holly, is this what you want? Do you want me to kiss you? You told me not to, your confusing me." Holly froze, and then hid her face in his shoulder.

"I don't know Genki…" He felt hot tears on his shoulder.

"Holly, please don't cry. It's alright; I know it might have been my fault since I had the blood all over my muzzle. I didn't expect that reaction though."

"I don't know what came over me… I just wanted the blood…" her voice dropped off.

"Holly, you need to decided if you want me to kiss you or not. I need to know, I don't want that to happen again and do something that you don't want me to." She pulled back a little touching her lips then looked up at him. She could tell his heart was racing but she wasn't sure if it was because he wanted her or if it was due to his frustration with her. He could tell she was struggling with the answer. "Holly, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Sorry just in deep thought."

"You don't know the answer do you?" his voice soft, he seemed exasperated.

"I am afraid of the answer… I do want you to kiss me but… I still fear it…" His brow furrowed he wasn't sure that was really an answer.

"Do you want to try kissing? If you don't like how it feels we can always stop. It's the only thing I can think of, with the answer you gave me," she looked up at him again, searching his eyes finding only confusion. She nodded, yes, and then leaned forward for him. He understood and leaned in and kissed her softly, secretly hoping she was ready for this. Holly tensed a few moments but returned the kiss, still very unsure of what was happening. He held her gently his right hand coming up to her cheek to gently caress there hoping to bring comfort. His kisses remained soft and slow making sure she knew she was in control. Slowly she relaxed and began to kiss him with a little more vigor, he took the opportunity to show a little more of his love for her in his kisses. Then he pulled back and kissed her cheek slowly moving to her neck, her kissed her neck only once then stopped looking into her watching orbs. He smiled lovingly, and then nuzzled her holding her close. "I love you Holly," His voice a whisper in her ear. She shivered feeling his breath on her ear. She knew he was not forcing her to do anything but she was still afraid.

"I know you do Genki. I am sorry I frustrate you so much… I know you'd like to show me more of your love…"

"Its fine, I will go at your pace because I love you that much. I will wait for you to be ready to feel the love I have for you. Will you let me kiss your neck?" his voice soft and gentle. She looked surprised a moment then remembered something that had happened the previous day.

"Yes, but only gently… nothing too intimate…" her voice grew quite.

"As you wish. Is something wrong? We don't have to do this if you don't like it."

"Its not that I don't like it… I am just scared… the last time I trusted someone this way…" she shook her head shivering, "I just don't feel safe." He nodded understanding her meaning.

"Holly, I will never betray the trust you grant me. I want you to feel safe again, confident in your own choices." She looked at him in dismay; he only smiled. "You need to be able to trust yourself too Holly, to trust your own judgment. You did at one time and I know you can again." She still seemed disoriented by the comment but nodded nonetheless. He smiled then leaned over to kiss her neck softly, she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. Her mind fighting with her fears, remembering that night she was changed. Then she noticed that his kisses held no lust like Dale's had that night. She smiled knowing he wasn't after anything other then the chance to show his love to her. He soon moved to kiss her on the lips again, the kiss soft and loving, she relaxed letting him kiss her and returning the kiss. Her own heart warming with the love she felt. After a few minutes they, were completely relaxed and Holly was being held in his arms. She felt very tired but knew now wasn't the time to drift off. "If your tired we can rest." She looked up surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"I know you well enough to know when you are exhausted Holly." She blushed slightly.

"Genki… I feel safe with you now… You were right, I needed to trust myself again not just you. Can we stay next to each other." Her voice soft and embarrassed.

"We can, I will hold you if you want that. I am glad you trust yourself again Holly." He smiled then nuzzled her showing his affection again.

* * *

His head suddenly snapped up as he realized he had let his guard down. "Company" he said softly in her ear, and then he suddenly jumped into the air with her in his arms. He landed and placed her on her feet. Before them were five vampires all had a look of disgust on their faces, there eyes showing there intention. Holly was shocked and disoriented; she hadn't heard them at all. Genki knew Ziva and Rafe were under attack as well. He could scent their blood on the wind now.

"You have broken coven law, and now you will be destroyed." The leader yelled running at Holly, forgetting about the more impending danger. Genki grabbed the vampire by his neck and threw him through a tree, revealing to the others just how dangerous he was.

"You will not harm her. You picked the wrong fight, such ignorance and arrogance will be your death." Genki growled low making the other four back up. The leader soon was on his feet again. The group attacked Genki together this time, but he sent the four flying and this time had the leader in his jaws. Holly grasped watching how Genki dealt with the elders she had never seen him this ferocious before. The leader struggled with all his strength but Genki merely ripped a hole in his neck and sent him flying again. "Your leader will die soon, if you don't want to same then leave this place." They didn't seem to hear him and he sighed, and then gave a deafening roar. Within a few seconds the four others were dead on the ground. Genki's claws stained with there blood. Holly gave a sharp cry of pain as Genki turned to see a knife embedded in her chest, he roared at the barely living leader. Holly fell to the ground, pain wracking her body, her breaths becoming hard and forced. The leader smirked just before Genki decapitated him. Genki rushed to Holly's side seeing her gasping for breath. It was true that breathing was not necessary for vampires, Genki knew this well, but he also knew Holly would not know this. "Holly relax, I will remove it." She nodded, wincing and letting out a soft hiss as he very carefully pulled the throwing knife from her chest. Then leaned down and licked the wound, Holly winced again for a moment then realized the pain was dissipating. Genki grabbed the blood they had near by and helped Holly sit up and drink it.

"Genki, the others…"

"They are alright. Drink you will need it if you wish to have your strength back."

* * *

Ziva burst through the trees less then her usual collected self. Her body was wounded but it wasn't anything substantial. She glanced over seeing them then walked over, after casting a glance at the five dead vampires.

"We may have a problem."

"I know… did you kill all those who attack you?"

"Yes, I wasn't going to let them report to the coven." She looked over Holly's wound. "You knew they used poison?"

"Yes, I could smell it. Hence why I licked her wound." Ziva nodded understanding. Rafe came over he seemed tired, he also had a lot of wounds as well. He nuzzled Ziva then glanced to Holly and his brother.

"Y…you… ok?"

"Yes, I see you protected your female well." Rafe blushed and nodded. "You are a great mate." Genki smiled to Rafe rather proud of him. Ziva noted the exchange, unsure what to think of it. Holly too watched but didn't understand much of it.

"Genki, I'm sorry I couldn't fight…"

"Its alright Holly, those were elder vampires. I don't think it would have been wise of you to fight them."

"Genki is right. Dale wasn't very old, thus you don't have much power." Holly seemed to cringe visibly at the mention of Dale.

"Is there any way for me to be stronger…?"

"There is, but what's your reason behind wanting to be stronger?" Genki just watched having some idea of what Ziva was getting at.

"I want to be able to protect myself, and defend others. I'm tired of always being the one who needs saving in the middle of the battle. My inability may kill someone some day." Her eyes showed determination.

"Very well, I will need to bite you if you want more power." Holly seemed surprised, but Ziva was serious and very calm. Holly nodded then walked up to Ziva embracing her.

"Do it. I want this." Ziva looked down at her then whispered,

"If I do then you can never go back to being human. Is this what you truly want?" Ziva's voice held compassion for she knew Holly still felt pain over her forced change. Holly closed her eyes in obvious pain. Genki walked over and placed his hand on her back nuzzling her and spoke softly.

"Its your choice Holly. I will love you no matter what." Ziva saw a few tears slip from her eyes, as she nodded.

"You don't have to do this now. It can wait."

"No… if they send more people after us… I will become a liability."

"We can protect you."

"Ziva is right."

"No! Ziva… I want this please do it. I want to protect those I love… you said it could be a gift and a curse… your right… and I know if I do become human again… I will age an die and hurt the very person I love." Her words were heavy with pain and tears but they also held sincerity. Genki knew Holly was doing this in part because of him now. Though he wasn't sure this was wise since she had not accepted herself as she was yet.

"Yes it can be a curse and a gift, depending on how you see it and use it."

"Holly, I will not be angry with you or hurt if you choose to be human. I am aware you will age as a human but that does not bother me. I still love you." Genki spoke softly and carefully.

"He is right, Holly. You don't have to do this if it's too hard on you."

"Genki you told me I need to trust myself again, you are right. And my gut feeling on this is telling me I need to do this. So I can feel this love you spoke of before, and not just for a short time. I will trust my judgment again."

"Alright, I will do as you ask." Ziva said gently, she understood what Holly meant. Though she had a feeling Holly may regret it later on. Ziva whispered, "Tilt your head for me child." Holly did as she asked, somewhat tense. Ziva quickly found her pulse with her lips then gently bit her. Holly gasped, wincing at the pain. It wasn't as painful as the first time but it still hurt. Genki stayed near by watching over them both with his brother, both males hoping to provide protection and comfort. Ziva focus her energy on strengthening Holly, she took only a small amount of blood. She had to admit that Holly's blood did seem different then normal vampire blood. It tasted better but she wrote it off as her youth showing through. She pulled away and kissed the wound healing it, the smiled to Holly. "To complete this you will need to take blood from me." Holly looked up at her seeming nervous, her eyes widened with shock when Ziva tilted her head for Holly.

"You want me to bite you?!" her voice slightly shaky.

"Yes." Holly nodded then after a moment leaned forward. "Find my pulse with your lips then bite there." Holly didn't want to do this but knew if she didn't things might get worse. She found Ziva's slow pulse, hesitating a moment before she bit down. A strange feeling washed over her as she began to drink from Ziva. Ziva choked back a laugh, a smile on her lips. Genki noted this but thought it was just amusement because of Holly's reaction. Holly was soon relaxed and drinking slowly enjoying the blood she gained. Ziva also enjoyed the experience though in a different manner, she smiled to Genki.

"How much blood will she need?" Genki asked quietly.

"Not much more she will stop on her own. She may have some of my memories in the process though."

"I know how blood memories work."

"Indeed you would alpha royal. But she will not, would you like to explain it to her?"

"Sure why not. I am still unsure why you agreed to this but I will trust your judgment elder." She smiled knowing that was an honor in its self.

"Are you still planning to confront the coven elders?"

"Yes, Ziva I am."

"A dangerous play but I think I maybe able to get you into the coven with little trouble, that's only if they haven't heard of our indiscretion." He nodded knowing exactly what she meant. Holly pulled away from her neck; kissing the wound as Ziva had done to her then took a step back. She felt strange, both weak and strong. "Rest now child, you will feel stronger by morning." Holly nodded and followed Genki back to the camp.

* * *

The monsters rushed over clearly worried about her. She told them her decision.

"Holly, are you sure that was a good idea?" Hare asked unsure of things.

"Yeah, that's not like you… did they force you to…" Suezo started to accuse.

"No Suezo, they didn't. I chose this so I can protect you all." She almost fell over, but Genki caught her.

"You need to rest. This change will take a lot of energy."

"Alright." She smiled and followed him to her sleeping bag thanking him for his help. Ziva came back smiling as she saw Genki lay down resting his head on Holly's side showing her he was there for her. Ziva took her seat, with Rafe sitting next to her. She immediately noticed she was being stared at.

"Holly chose this on her own. I am Genki both tried to convince her that she didn't need to do this. Especially considering the consequences of it but she still insisted saying she need to protect you all. That she might lose someone she loved because she was too weak." Granity seemed to understand Holly's view on this but had to ask Ziva to clarify something.

"What do you mean 'especially considering the consequences'?" Ziva turned her attention to her now.

"By doing this Holly can not become a human again. She chose to protect all of you over her humanity. With this power added from my blood she can't be cured of vampirism any longer. A cure would be poison to her system now." Ziva looked down somewhat, seeming exasperated at the choice. "Even knowing this she still chose to be given more power to protect her loved ones. She also did it for Genki it seems. She didn't want him to have to lose her later because as a human she would age and die while he would not." Ziva shook her head, and Rafe nuzzled her gently knowing she was feeling stressed with Holly's choice. Granity looked at the others, some seemed angry others shocked.

"Holly chose us over herself… that sounds like her…"

"Yes, it does." Tiger added noting that Suezo seemed furious. Ziva stood and walked to her sleeping spot for the night, Rafe following.

"Wait, Ziva. Will she remain this weak?" Granity asked, more out of curiosity then anything.

"For the night but by morning she will feel a lot stronger then she was. The change takes time. Before now she was only a partial vampire as we call them, not a full-blooded vampire. She retained some human qualities up until now but with this new power she will lose those traits. I am uncertain on how she will handle them but in time she will ignore them." She closed her eyes settling down into a semi-restful sleep though still alert. The monsters looked at each other unsure of what to think. They glance to Holly who was asleep; noting Genki was next to her but was acting like Tiger might to comfort her. Though they thought little of it considering Holly feared a deeper relationship because of her rape. The nodded and decided to talk to her in the morning settling down for a restful nights sleep.


	6. Blood Memories

_AAN: Yep another chapter on this one, sorry hit some writers block. Please R & R. _

_**Blood Memories**_

Holly jolted awake from her nightmare. She looked to Genki who was now awake as well nuzzling her.

"Its alright Holly, you're safe." She put her face in her hands sobbing softly. His arms came around her, holding her securely letting her know he would help.

"It was such a horrible nightmare, yet is seemed like I was seeing Ziva's nightmare not my own."

"It was probably a blood memory…" her eyes moved to his now.

"Blood memory?"

"Yes, you gained some of her memories when she bit you and you drank her blood. It's a normal part of being changed. I am surprised you didn't have them before from Dale. But perhaps they were too jumbled to see. Ziva told me to help you with them. I am sure she has been through much; she is over 400 years old." Holly seemed a loss for words, though he noted she cringed again at the mention of her ex. "Holly, you are very brave but you must accept yourself as you are now. You gained power yes, but that alone will not help you unless you fight like a death dealer." His voice soft in her ear as he held her close, "I know you probably saw some horrible things in those memories. But just remember that Ziva had to live through them, they were worse for her and yet she moved on and is still moving forward. You need to do the same. Do not allow that man to continue to hurt you by harboring that pain in your heart, release it and seek to be healed of it." Holly pulled away from him in favor of searching his eyes.

"I am not sure I can be healed of it…"

"You can be. However it will only happen if you want it to. You have to accept what happened and want to move on before you can start the healing process." He smiled gently before moving to rest his forehead against hers in hopes of comforting her. Holly had read a little of the book on Lycans and understood this particular show of affection in attempt to comfort her but felt little comfort.

"I am not sure I can do that," her voice barely audible now.

"You can, I know you are strong enough to do so if you choose to do it. But its not a fast process, it will take time just like everything else in life."

"Could you forgive him… if it were you…" Genki raised a brow at the underlying interpretation of her statement and replied softly,

"I could in time, forgiving comes along only after you accept what happened. Accepting it I could do very easily. I know all too well that pretending things aren't the way they are won't change the fact that they happened. And they can't be changed once they do happen." Her eyes now averted from his, but he could see she was indeed struggling with accepting her rape. "Holly, if you will allow me to I can help you get through this. But I can only help if your ready to be healed and will trust me." Her orbs sought his out again, holding an array of emotion.

"I am not sure you could help me with this… unless you are trying to… have sex with me." He saw a flash of both fear and anger.

"No, I am not thinking of that. But I can help you, you haven't trust a man fully and relaxed entirely since then. Not even earlier. Learning to trust again can help you, but learning to love will also help. I know you do care for me, but you are not showing that easily. You will have to learn to show those emotions again and to trust that I won't hurt you. Only after you do that would I even consider taking it a step further but only if you initiated it." He saw her eyes searching him for the truth before she decided to look away once more.

"Genki… I am not ready to trust that way… I mean I do trust you and love you but…. I just can't…. go that far."

"Will you let me help you?" she returned her gaze to his.

"I will… but slowly."

"That's fine. Do you want to be healed of this pain?"

"Of course… its just so hard…"

"You need to accept what happened as fact now. That you can't change it, it's already in the past. Once you do that then I can help you with the pain. It's the same with being a vampire, you have to accept that being a vampire is what you are now, mind it does not determine who you are." She nodded understanding the meaning. He pulled her close just holding her hoping to bring comfort. "I know its not an easy path but I know you can follow it if you try," His voice a whisper in her ear. She let him hold her trying to decide what she should do. *_I did like kissing him; he was gentle but to trust him fully… I don't think I can do that. I don't want to be hurt again. And how can I ever forgive Dale…_*

Unknown to them Ziva was watching, she had heard Holly's nightmare and knew it was her blood memories making the girl cry out. But she was surprised at Genki's wisdom. He was much wiser then she had thought he would be for his age. She remained silent just listening and watching wondering if Holly would allow him to help her.

Holly debated with herself for a while before pulling back, she didn't completely pull away but she did get her book on Lycans and began to read it. Genki understood this act with out needing explanation. She wanted him there but didn't want to discuss the subject further. As she read she understood the reason behind some of Genki's actions but also understood the meaning behind Rafe actions towards Ziva. It was obvious though even to Holly that Ziva desired a sexual relationship with Rafe. Holly didn't want that with Genki though, and he didn't seem to be trying for that. By the time morning came Holly had finished the book and Genki had managed to get her to rest for at least a few more hours before everyone got up.

* * *

Once they were up the monsters were collected around Holly their eyes telling her they didn't think what she did was a good idea even before they said a word.

"Holly, I know you want to protect us but you didn't need to give up your humanity for us." Tiger spoke.

"He's right, why would you do that for us anyway?" came a bellow from the distressed Suezo.

"Guys! Stop, please. What's done is done. It can't be reversed now so debating it is meaningless." She rose and walked out into the surrounding area, Ziva's silent footsteps followed her at a distance waiting for the right timing to approach. Once Holly had a few minutes to calm down Ziva approached.

"I know they have been pressing you, but its only because they do not understand just how much you care for them. They worry that Genki, I, or the vampire in you made you do this." Holly was silent thinking on her words. Ziva broke the silence again. "I know you saw some of my memories, they are horrible I am sure but I moved on because I wasn't willing to let them control me. Follow Genki's advice and move on as well. Trust him, he will not harm you. The only way to be fully healed of this is to submit fully to him and even be willing to be intimate with him. It won't happen quickly I know but it needs to happen." Holly's face held a look of both shock and disgust.

"I know I need to move on… but I can't just trust him like that."

"Why?" Silence rained over them again, Holly had no clear answer.

"Because I'm so scared of being powerless again… being in pain again…" Ziva pulled Holly into an embrace, as her tears flowed down her face.

* * *

Genki on the other hand was dealing with the monsters.

"Guys, I know you think Ziva or I made her do this but she did this on her own. I tried to dissuade her from doing this but she insisted upon it. She believes she has always been the weak link. And I suppose in fighting she has been. Be she also sees that you all lack the power to deal with the immortals as well. And she loves you all enough to throw away the one thing she really wanted to get back in order to save your lives. Why can't you just respect that? Its not like it can be changed now anyway. The change already happened and she will seem… different as it goes to its final stage. But remember that she does love you." Genki noted that all the monsters seemed in awe of his speech and silent now. They all finally looked down somewhat ashamed that they would question her that way. "Look I know you all love her and want to protect her but now it's her time to protect you. She needs this in more ways then one. The more you question her though the hard it will be on her. She still hasn't fully accepted herself as she is now…"

"Then why would she make her self that permanently?" Suezo challenged.

"Because she loves you, and has always been self sacrificing. You should know that best." Suezo looked down defeated once again. Granity's voice came through the silence now,

"She always has been that way, I know she does love us enough to do that. What I want to know is why you allowed her to do so, and why Ziva agreed to turn her."

"I can't answer for Ziva you will have to ask her yourself." Granity nodded understanding his point and awaited his own answer, "As to my reason, I allowed it because I knew Holly would not take no for an answer. I could tell by her eyes, even if I stood in the way she would only become angry and probably think I didn't care about you guys anymore. She was very insistent that she needed to be stronger. That her being weak would cost us in the long run, and it might be a hefty price. She was already coming to the conclusion that her curse could also be viewed as a gift, all on her own. I had noticed the change in her thinking but knew she hadn't fully accepted it. Perhaps I should have angered her and prevented it. But I also knew she had a valid point. She has always been weaker then the rest of us as far as fighting goes, especially in the skill area. Skill she could learn but with out the power to back it up she would be killed easily by an elder. Dale was only 50 years old from what Ziva told me. Not a very strong vampire, meaning Holly didn't have much power. Ziva is over 400 years old. Her added power will make Holly capable of fighting an elder, though not one over the age of Ziva. That is once she has the skill to do so."

"And that justifies her doing this?" Hare sounded agitated.

"Maybe not in your sight but in mine and hers, yes. You already know your powers are limited against vampires and Lycans both. That means it's just me, Holly, Ziva, Rafe, and Christine to fight any threats that come along. Mind Christine can't always fight because an elder could easily kill her; she just has more skill and knowledge to help her out. It will take time but you all can be trained to fight vampires and Lycans and win doing so." Christine nodded; Rafe seemed to have something to add now.

"Ziva and G…G…enki are the… only rea..lly strong… members of our group. The burden of pro…te..ct…ion… falls on them. With Holly stron…g…er she now can t..ta…ke some of that bur…den too." Granity looked back to Genki now.

"I understand why Ziva is so strong, but why are you equal with her? You're not over 400 years old are you?"

"No," He chuckled, "I'm only in my twenties. The reason I am so strong has to do with my bloodline. I am stronger then a normal Lycan to begin with but just before my parents were killed I took part in a ritual my family does. In this I gained power from both my parents and my grandparents. Which was equal to being bitten by an elder over 1200 years old. It gives me a lot of power to work with, though I have never had to use it all." Ziva and Holly overheard this part of the conversation as they came back into view. A look of incomprehension passed over Holly's face. Ziva only seemed mildly surprised.

"I knew you had done such a ritual Genki, but I never imagined both your parents and grandparents would participate." Ziva smiled to him, a look of admiration passing through her eyes. Genki noted it and nodded in response,

"It's a tradition in my pack alone as far as I know." Genki knew Holly had been crying, but he also knew Ziva had obviously been very in-depth with her conversation. Holly seemed lost in thought as she went about making breakfast. Genki came over next to her to hopefully provide some comfort for whatever has made her tears fall earlier. The monsters seemed lost in their own thoughts and didn't bother her or Genki anymore. Ziva smirked knowing Genki had taken the bombardment in Holly's place, her thoughts interrupted by Rafe's hand coming to rest on her own. She merely smiled to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Once everyone was well fed they packed up camp and headed out. Ziva knew they would need to be careful when it came to the elders but knowing Genki was so powerful made her feel safe in some regard. * _That is very weird in and of its self. To feel so safe with a male Lycan like him around. Things truly have changed, perhaps for the better. I never felt right about killing our brethren of the night with out a solid reason in the first place. _* She shrugged it off for now and concentrated on guiding everyone to their destination knowing it was a few days off still.

* * *

Night came swiftly, and Ziva wanted to push on but knew that the monsters could not do so. Holly noted Ziva's frustration but said nothing. Genki also noted it, but unlike Holly he decided to speak with the elder vampire.

"You know, they are but mortals. It's difficult for them to keep up with those of us who need no rest. Christine can only do so limitedly, and only after years of intense training."

"I know I am just…"

"Unsure how the elders will react?"

"Yeah…"

"Worrying will not help. Just try and relax, ask Rafe for his help. At the very least he can take your mind off of it with a relaxing massage or something."

"Genki… tell me the truth would you like to be more intimate with Holly?" though secluded both Genki and Ziva knew Holly could hear their conversation. She had stopped when she heard this sentence though and waited for Genki's answer, her heart racing in her chest.

"I… yes I would. But I know Holly isn't ready for anything like that. I will wait till she is ready." He seemed off balanced by the question.

"And how do you plan to hold out? I know you have a powerful sex lust."

"As do you elder, but I will manage. I have my ways of dealing with such things."

"Then you have never taken a mate?"

"No, I was waiting for the one I wanted to truly be with." Ziva's expression turned to that of surprise, unknown to them so did Holly's.

"You were waiting for Holly all this time?"

"Yes, I knew years ago that she would be the only one I could have such a bond with. But I didn't have the courage to tell her back then."

"Were there no females you trusted in your own pack."

"I trusted some yes, but not in that way. I didn't love them the way I do her. They were pack mates, loved yes, but nothing more then pack mates. Even if they wanted to be more, and a few tried some underhanded methods to get at me. But I managed to spoil their fun each time. I know you have already bonded with my brother, and been intimate with him. But he was ready for that and so were you. Even if I am ready, as long as Holly is not I will not try to do such a thing. Even if it would help her with her pain…"

*_He has waited this long for me? Why… does he really love me that much…_ * Holly's thoughts raced as she tried to make sense of his words.

"So you agree with me then, that being intimate would help her to heal faster?"

"I do, only because it requires trust and if she can get past that barrier then learning to let go and relax will come easy."

"I see. Then you do want to help her with her pain."

"Yes, but I am not certain she will let me. She is still tense around me, even when I am gentle and only holding her. I don't consider that a good sign at all."

"I can see why you say that, just bare with her."

"I am, I just wish she would give me some trust, enough to relax when I am near. I feel like I am an enemy sometimes." He sighed, full aware Holly could hear him but hoping she would understand his words. Ziva smiled at his ploy to help Holly understand, but wondered if this was a wise tactic. Holly's eyes closed as she tried to make sense of everything she heard.

*_I know he is right, I am always tense around him… but I just don't feel safe… yet I did tell him I felt safe with him. I seem like a hypocrite I'm sure. Saying one thing but doing another… should I trust him more? _* She wondered off to go look something up in her book on Lycans. Ziva merely smiled to Genki,

"I hope you plan works, other wise she will probably be even more on edge around you."

"Have faith elder I know her well. She will come around soon. Though maybe not to the point of having sex, but at least relaxing."

"We can hope so, trust is important." He nodded leaving the elder to her thoughts as he went to the fire to relax, knowing full well Holly had her own thinking to do.

* * *

Holly sought out Ziva later that night, finding her with Rafe who was dozing next to her.

"Ziva, can I speak with you about something."

"Of course you can child, now what is it you seek knowledge about?" Holly seemed mildly surprised by the response but showed Ziva an entry in the Lycan book. An eyebrow quirked as it's owner read the contents of the entry. "That was very explicit but I am not sure why you showed me this."

"I want to know what that ritual is actually for."

"Genki would know better then I." Holly fidgeted with her tunic,

"I know, but I don't feel like I can ask him… about something like that."

"Alright, well my guess is they do it to create more than a physical bond, I would think there is magic involved though I am not certain. Why did you want to know anyway?"

"I… was just curious…"

"I some how doubt that… you felt something from this ritual didn't you? In its description perhaps?"

"Yes, in some ways… but really I am just curious."

"Go and speak with Genki, he can tell you exactly what the ritual does and why its so lengthy. You really need to learn to trust him more with these things." Holly stared at he elder a moment, before nodding like a child who was just scolded. "Holly he loves you very much. Please, try and give him a chance. He hasn't tried to hurt you, you know that."

"I know… it's still just so hard." With that she rose to seek out Genki.

* * *

Now Genki had moved from his place by the fire to a nice spot under an oak tree. He rested his back against the tree lightly dozing. He noticed her right away but didn't bother opening his eyes. She took a seat next to him with an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong?" his voice came softly to her sensitive ears.

"I was trying to gain knowledge from Ziva on something but it didn't go well…"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" She thrust the book at him opened on the page she had questions about. He read the passage, inwardly smirking, then looked back to her. "What is your question?"

"What's the purpose of that ritual?" His expression reviled mild surprise but soon turned to a gentler appearance after seeing her fear.

"This ritual is all about connecting with ones mate. It is lengthy because it requires physical, mental, and spiritual connection. Each of the different techniques is designed for one of these things to occur. The final step combines all three connections." He saw her grimace and could only smile inwardly at the reaction, finding it amusing. "It is an advanced ritual for only truly serious couples who wish to strengthen their bonds beyond normal means. It can be… uncomfortable to say the least for those who are not ready."

"I see… its just so painful sounding…"

"Its not really that bad… I have talked with those who have experienced it and even witnessed it once… the couples in my pack who completed the rite didn't seem to have any issues with any pain, if there was any."

"You watched?" her voice held a tone of disgust.

"Yes, once. My father insisted upon it. I didn't have much choice."

"Why did he want you to see it?"

"As the Alpha I would be expected to take part in this ritual at some point after taking my mate. Not to say I couldn't defy that tradition." He noted that she grimaced again and a shiver ran through her. His nose telling him that she was very bothered by this simple statement. He leaned over and gently nuzzled her cheek. "Holly, things will be just fine. I wouldn't force you to go through something like that. I can bend the rules as an alpha; it's a nice perk." She seemed startled by his touch then relaxed a little.

"I know you can it just seems… wrong in some way…"

"Why were you so curious about it?"

"I'm not sure… I felt… drawn to know more I guess. Maybe it was just cause it was a confusing ritual to me. I didn't understand its purpose at all." Her voice came very softly to his ears; he noted an underlying tone of fear in it.

"Perhaps you are right about that. In any case you know now, any other things you need help with?"

"No not at the moment the others were pretty straight forward." He nodded, moving to lay his head in her lap hoping to be of comfort. She smiled and stroked his head, relaxing against the tree. He knew, by doing this, she would relax; she seemed to forget he was a werewolf somehow. He smiled enjoying the attention. "Genki… I … over heard you talking to Ziva…"

"I already know. I heard you leave. You weren't very quiet about it." She cringed.

"You're… not mad at me?"

"No, why would I be? Holly what I spoke was the truth. I want you to feel safe with me and feel as though you can completely relax and not have to fear anything from me."

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"I do, because I want you to see that its not meant to be painful. But I am not willing to hurt you in the process. If you can't or you're not ready then I won't ask that of you. I will wait till you are ready."

"How do I know that is the truth? You could want it just like dale… an try to…"

"I would never rape you. Holly I love you too much to ever hurt you, especially like that. I want you in that way yes, but not enough to wish to harm you over it. What I want most right now is for you to trust me and understand my feelings towards you. I don't want you to fear this relationship or anything we do together. That includes sex, its not something meant to be feared. I know its not talked about much in this world but that doesn't mean you can't learn about it. Just ask Ziva, I am sure she would gladly explain how it feels to you."

"I'm not sure I could ask that of her…"

"I doubt she would be bothered by that question at all. At her age I doubt much bothers her anymore."

"Genki… I noticed I feel more distant… and want to drink more blood…"

"There will be some changes in you now that you are a full vampire. Your blood lust will increase, so will your sex lust. You will also feel distant, depressed, and indifferent a lot more. You will probably sleep less and want to walk more at night now. I am sure you will learn to control and deal with these new changes. If you need help I am sure Ziva will help you. I can only help to some degree."

"Genki… I never realized this would happen…."

"I know you didn't, but you didn't give us much time to tell you either…. I know you did this to protect the others. You love them greatly and it shows." He gently pulled her into his arms, his hand resting on her upper back. "Things will work out. It will just take time." She was tense for a moment then finally relaxed herself.

"I know…"

"Trust your judgment Holly it will get you through this. But don't forget that you aren't alone in this."

"Genki I am afraid… what if my blood lust or… Gets away from me and I…"

"Shh… its alright, I won't let you kill anyone Holly. I promise, I will help you. I know you fear your sex lust the most, and I will help you control that if you let me. There are ways to control it. I have used these methods myself before."

"Genki… I can't have sex with you if that's what you are…"

"No, I am speaking of techniques that you can do to control it. I promise I won't push you into sex, I will wait till you are ready for it."

"Genki… thank you. I would really like to know these… techniques."

"Then I shall explain." His voice was low enough that only she could hear. Her face would have been crimson if she were not a vampire; she had never imagined these techniques being so detailed. Or that he would know female techniques so well. He could only laugh inwardly about her reaction. Ziva who had been spying on them with Rafe was also inwardly laughing as she left them completely alone. She hadn't expected Genki to know all the techniques for women either but she didn't understand the embarrassment over them that Holly had. She would indeed be speaking with Holly about sex, but she would wait for a little while. Perhaps Holly would come to her first.


	7. Hard Lessons

_AAN: time for Holly to learn a bit more and handle her new changes ^^. Please R & R. _

* * *

**Hard Lessons**

Genki finished explaining everything to her and could only laugh inside at that faces she had made during the explanation. He never expected her to be so shy about this sort of thing or so thoroughly embarrassed by his explanations. Holly had decided to just go to sleep after the lecture on these techniques to control the sex lust within her. He slept next to her with his head on her side making sure she knew he was not going to pull anything. She did realize he was concerned, but his very touch made her sex lust rise, it scared her greatly. Genki had an idea of what the fear was stemming from even if Holly never spoke of it. He was much wiser then most would have given him credit for all those years ago when they traveled together. * _I just wish she would let me help her more. She won't be able to fight with this much longer. She's finally gotten to the point where drinking blood doesn't bother her but this… is much different. Perhaps I can get Ziva to speak with her about this._ * He glanced over at Ziva, whom he noted was watching them both. *_She must already sense the tension and know what's going on. Interesting, I didn't even notice I was being watched. Perhaps its cause I trust her, or maybe she is just better at the art of eavesdropping then I figured. _* He nodded slightly to her, then smiled and attempted to get some rest before dawn. He knew neither him or Holly needed as much rest but he still liked getting it nonetheless.

* * *

When the others rose he was already up. Holly seemed more tense then usual but most of the monsters didn't notice it at all. Ziva took Holly aside knowing Holly was having problems that needed addressing.

"Holly, I know you having an issue with your sex lust you should take care of it before it gets away from you."

"I know Ziva but…"

"If you wait too long you might do something you'll regret."

"You mean rape someone?"

"No, I doubt Genki would ever allow it. But even knowing your wishes he may step in an help you anyway if he feels you are a danger to others."

"You mean he'd rape me…"

"Not rape, but assist you in some manner. I doubt he'd have full sex with you with out your permission. But he may use some of the techniques he told you about. From the detail he told them He has obviously been shown them or used them at some point. Though I am uncertain why."

"You were listening…" Holly was completely embarrassed now, "He'd break the rules if the touch me that way."

"Yes he would, but I think he would rather risk that then see you out of control and end up raping someone." She sighed, " you know he is right, sex isn't painful Holly. Its full of pleasure when done with someone you care about. I really think you should trust him a bit more. Even if its just little things, like kissing your neck or letting him touch your lower back and sides. I know it arouses you but if you keep you sex lust in check it won't do so anymore. Your lust has been building ever since you were changed.

"I will try to trust him…"

"That's all I ask. Now go deal with that lust issue before we leave, I will make up an excuse for you." Holly nodded and left to find a secluded spot.

* * *

Ziva came back being glanced at by the monsters.

"She's having a hard time, I told her to go off for a walk to think some things over. She'll be back in a little bit."

"Hard time with what?"

"Many things, mostly the new changes she is going through as a full vampire. She must learn to handle them on her own. I can help her a little but each person experiences things differently." Tiger growled not trusting it but Granity stilled him with a simple touch.

"Is her blood and sex lust a problem too?" Granity looked directly at Genki rather then Ziva.

"It is yes, Both Ziva and I have given her advice on what to do about it. But the final decision is hers alone. However, if she doesn't do something fairly soon I or Ziva may end up intervening… just for the safety of Holly and other people."

"What do you mean?" Hare asked puzzled. Genki glanced to Ziva who nodded.

"Well, her body will do what it needs to survive as far as blood lust goes. Meaning she could kill someone and not even remember it."

"The sex lust is hard to deal with and can be unpredictable. Considering what she has already been through, her losing control of that would be harmful to her emotionally at this point." Ziva finished for Genki, knowing that in front of the others he would rather not share his in-depth knowledge about the female body.

"So she is struggling with both then…" Granity said thinking to herself now.

"Alright fine, but how can she do anything about those lusts?" Tiger asked irritated.

"Tiger calm down, she is in no danger at this point." Genki spoke gently trying to get Tiger to relax, he finally did and Ziva answered the question.

"Blood lust is the easiest to deal with, she just has to drink blood. Genki brings enough back from his hunts to do that. Even if she doesn't like that she has to." She glanced at Genki; he seemed to have no intention of continuing the answer for her. "The sex lust if harder, she's let it build up for awhile now. She has been told how to deal with it though, but we'll see if she actually does it. She can take care of it on her own so don't worry about her raping anyone at this point. Genki and I were just worried she wouldn't take care of it and then lose control."

"How much do you know about this Genki."

"More then you would like Granity I'm sure. Holly wasn't thrilled that I had noticed the problem or suggested her dealing with it." Granity looked at him rather surprised,

"Genki, I know this is an odd question but have you ever… done something like that with someone?"

"You mean have sex?"

"Yeah."

"No, I've never been in such a relationship. Never had the interest," he shrugged "my lusts do not bother me because I am used to them. Usually I just ignore them, unless they are building up too much. But I have never had anyone with me when dealing with them. Nor have I watched or helped anyone deal with theirs." He noted Ziva's confused glance, "I know why you are confused Ziva and I will speak with you later about it. For now just give Holly some space, she will be fine once she gets used to all the changes she is going through now." With those words he went off with Ziva a moment to speak with her, little did they know Tiger followed them with Granity.

* * *

"What is it Ziva?"

"If you haven't done anything sexual then how do you know so much about it?"

"I know because I was taught, I read detailed books on it when I was younger. Not by choice but because my father insisted upon it."

"But why? Why teach a young wolf so much about sex at an early age."

"As far as I can tell… he wanted me to become a breeder of sorts. He said the pack was weak and my strength could make it stronger. He was rather upset when I refused to rut with any of the females he brought before me. The females were rather relieved actually. Well, exact for one… she really wanted me."

"Did he ask you why you refused?"

"He did, he didn't like the answer though."

"Which was?"

"That I was waiting and saving that for someone special. I was waiting for Holly. I already knew I loved her, I was just hoping she could accept me. My father laughed at the idea of me with a human and said I would come to my senses when I was rejected."

"Little did he know she would accept you right?"

"Yeah, jokes on him." He chuckled, it was ironic how things turned out.

"Now it makes sense why you could explain so much to her regarding how to deal with her lust for sex. Your father taught you the female methods as well as the male. You should tell this to Holly, she should know why you have the knowledge… she might think…"

"That I have been with another?…"

"Yeah, I sure did."

"I will then, later when we are ready to rest." He got back up and walked back to camp. Granity and Tiger seemed shocked, they moved off in a different direction and got something to bring back as an excuse. Genki glanced at them momentarily not sure why they were nervous. Holly came back before he could figure it out and he set to helping her make breakfast. After breakfast they continued on their way making rather good time for a change.

* * *

When night fell and they were very close to the coven, Ziva decided it was time to rest. She knew the mortals could not continue and Holly still seemed agitated. Genki took Holly aside after dinner to speak with her while Ziva kept the others at bay; easy enough done with a menacing look from an annoyed vampire.

"Holly, what's wrong? You still seem upset and tense. Did you take care of your lust this morning as Ziva advised?"

"I…no I just…."

"Holly this will only get worse unless you deal with it."

"Would you really touch me in that way if I don't take care of it?" Genki seemed taken aback by the question making Holly wonder at Ziva's accuracy.

"I wouldn't do that unless it was a dire situation. Meaning I had no other choice and you no longer could do so on your own. Even then I might ask Ziva to do it rather then me. Why do you ask?"

"Ziva said you would… if it kept me from raping someone…"

"She is not me and can not answer for me. I could physically hold you back from raping someone, I am much stronger so I am not worried about such." Holly shivered remembering that he could indeed over power her. Genki noted it but said nothing.

"Genki… I'm just so confused right now…"

"I know… it will take some time to understand it all."

"Did you… sleep with someone?"

"No, I did not in that manner, nor did I touch anyone. I am a virgin Holly even though I know so much about sex. My father made me learn about sex, through books that were highly detailed and knowledge that he told me. He wanted me to be a breeder and make our pack stronger. He was upset that I did not mate with any of the females he brought to me… and laughed when I told him I was saving myself for a human… for you." Holly's eyes widened, this was the second time she had heard that he was waiting for her.

"But why?"

"Because I love you, I always have. Even though I never told you when I was younger, I knew you were the one I wanted to be with. I wanted to tell you and be accepted by you, but I wasn't sure if you had an interest in such things right then. Atleast you never showed any signs of it." Before she could respond he gently leaned in and kissed her. At first she wasn't sure what to do but then decided to return the kiss. As usual with Genki, his kiss was gentle and sweet, filled with love. She could tell his words we indeed true, he really did love her. She had never imagined he would save himself just for her, or accept her so readily as she was now. When he broke the kiss she was short of breath, all she could do is lean against him. His arms came around her waist holding her gently knowing she was going through a lot of new feelings. He, himself, was as well but he knew how to suppress those feelings if needed.

"Genki… I'm just not sure I can deal with my lust that way…it's just…"

"I know it feels dirty, but its better then losing control."

"Maybe…. you could… help me…" he could tell she was trying to be brave but part of her feared his touch. He decided to test something. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly, nipping lightly; feeling her tense at his touch and hearing her heart race he knew she wasn't ready.

"Holly, if you can't handle my kissing your neck then I can't help you with your lust. You're just not ready yet. That requires a lot of trust for me to be able to do that. For now you need to take care of it on your own. I will help you with it when you are ready."

"I wasn't ready, you caught me by surprise…please try again…" Genki knew better but he would play along to prove the point. He leaned in again slowly kissing her neck, being gentle all the while, still nipping her from time to time. Holly tensed up again fighting with herself to get past this fear; it was then she noticed the gentleness of his kisses. He always seemed to be gentle and loving about everything he did. After a few minutes Holly's body finally relaxed, her heart was still racing but now it was for a different reason. This type of kissing was arousing her; Genki could smell her arousal and knew it might be too soon to progress any further. He didn't think she was ready for him to touch her more intimately but he also figured maybe the arousal would encourage her to do it herself. "Mmm…Genki…"

"I know…this is arousing you isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Do you think if you're aroused you can take care of the lust yourself?" he spoke softly in between kisses, never stopping.

"I'm not sure but I can try…it still feels so dirty…"

"Its not Holly, I know most societies teach women that its horrible for a woman to masturbate but its ok for a man, but if its ok for one its ok for the other. There is no picking and choosing on that." Holly's cheeks would have held a deep blush by now had she been human still, she never expected Genki to speak of such things so calmly.

"I will try…"

"That's all I ask… we both know you are not ready for me to touch you that way." Holly nodded slightly though now she somewhat enjoyed his affections. He moved his hand to the small of her back and began to stroke her back very softly. His motions deliberate and very gentle, making sure she knew he wasn't trying to harm her in anyway. Holly continued to enjoy his affections, feeling more and more aroused by them.

"Genki are we completely alone?" Genki used his senses to determine the answer,

"Yes why?"

"I'm going to take care of this then…. but I want you here."

"I am not sure that would be appropriate…"

"I know you won't look…. you have already proved that. Please Genki…." He sighed knowing only some of the reasoning behind this, "I need you to tell me what to do… I forgot some of what you told me…" her voice very soft now.

"Alright… go into the bushes and I will turn my back…" Holly did as instructed, knowing he was feeling as uncomfortable about this as she was. "You ready then?" his voice was even yet gentle.

"Yes, I know how to start but not what to do after that," she heard him sigh again.

"Alright well this will be awkward for both of us I think, but this is what you do next…" as he walked her through the process she could tell he was very uncomfortable with it. It was obvious what he said before was true; he had never done anything like this before. He told her earlier how to do this calmly enough but being there while she did it was completely different. Holly knew he wouldn't look and she also knew that despite not liking this at first her lust took over now that she was aroused allowing her to finish it. Genki had stopped telling her what to do after he figured out her lust had taken over; he knew that instinct would lead her then. He concentrated on containing his own emotions now; he was now aroused by the scent of what she was doing. Even as a human his senses were better then a normal humans. He knew it would disturb her if she felt his arousal but with out leaving to deal with it he had little choice but to try and calm himself down and hope she didn't notice. He shuddered when he heard Holly's soft moan, he was well aware of what it meant and it was making his job harder. He felt a familiar ache and knew she would indeed notice if she came near him.

"Holly, I'm going to walk off a ways so you can have your privacy." His voice soft but he knew she heard.

"Genki…"

"I won't be far, I just want you to be able to clean yourself up in privacy" it was the truth even if there was a second reason behind it.

* * *

He walked off through the woods after about 200 ft he stopped and leaned against a tree groaning. He needed some time to relieve himself as well but he knew it wouldn't take Holly long to catch up. "Can I do this quickly?" he spoke softly to himself. He set about trying, doing what he normally did hoping he wouldn't get caught doing so. When he sensed Holly nearing him he stopped speaking out to her. "Holly… would you mind staying there a moment? The situation caused my own lust to rise." Holly shuddered at the thought of what he could do but her emotions got the better of her.

"Yes… but… Genki I feel so…" her voice conveyed that she was crying, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Genki stopped his efforts, making sure he was decent; he came to her pulling her into an embrace. She was shaking and very upset, but he didn't understand why.

"Holly what's wrong…"

"I feel so dirty… like I'm a brothel girl or something…."

"Holly you're not a brothel girl… you haven't done anything wrong…" he kissed her forehead softly holding her close gently. After awhile he managed to get her to sit down but it took awhile for her to calm enough to speak again. "Holly I know that was uncomfortable for you, and it felt wrong. But you haven't done anything wrong, your not dirty or anything like that alright?"

"But Genki… a woman is not supposed to touch herself that way…"

"Holly…if you were human I would agree with you, grudgingly but I would agree none the less, but you are not human and if you do not do this you will rape some one." Holly's tears came back harder as she sobbed. He knew his words had hurt her but he wanted her to see that this wasn't something to be ignored. "Holly, I know I was harsh with you and I'm sorry but you have done nothing wrong. Can't you see that? By doing this, all you are doing is protecting others from what will come if you lose control." He held her close, hoping to bring comfort to her. After awhile she calmed again this time she noticed his arousal. She jerked back in his arms startled.

"Genki you're…"

"I know… I told you before the situation had cause my own lust to rise. I have not had a chance to deal with it yet."

"Its cause I made you stay, isn't it?"

"Yes, I did all I could not to get aroused, but it was too much for me." his voice soft and gentle. "I guess you're just too much for me Holly…" he said softly laughing a little, causing her to giggle at the thought.

"I'm sorry… you were trying to take care of it weren't you."

"I was, but your feelings are more important." Holly leaned in and for the first time gently kissed him. Genki was shocked but he recovered returning the soft kiss. He felt the ache returning knowing he needed to take care of his lust soon, but he would keep it at bay for now and enjoy his time with Holly. He let Holly lead their affections, not sure exactly what she wanted right now. Holly deepened the kiss then broke it only to kiss his neck, Genki's head tilted to give her better access. He noted how her mouth hovered near his pulse knowing part of her wanted his blood. "Do you need blood Holly?" she seemed surprised by the question but merely smiled and shook her head.

"I'm tempted by it but I don't need it…I'm not sure why I want the blood when I don't need it…"

"You know you enjoy the taste now even if you do not wish too. Don't worry… I wouldn't mind even if you did bite me." he laughed lightly seeing her interesting reaction. It was obvious she didn't want to drink blood and that fact that she liked the taste made her sick. He knew in time she would grow used to it and accept it though. It was now part of her and he thought he might enjoy letting her feed from him. Werewolves generally receive pleasure from small amounts of pain, and a neck wound wouldn't be that painful. Not that Holly knew anything of that yet.

"Genki I don't need to bite you…"

"If you ever do or want to you are welcome to do so." He chuckled again, and she went back to her affections towards him. After a few more minutes Genki groaned and spoke softly, "I need to take care of this…" he knew she would know what he meant.

"Alright, sorry I shouldn't have…"

"Its alright, I know why you did it. I will be back in a few minutes." Genki rose and left to take care of his problem. After about ten minutes he returned to her.

"Genki we should get back."

"Yes, we should." He helped her up and they went back to the others.

* * *

Ziva noticed the change in Holly and knew Genki had managed to get her to take care of the problem. The others seemed to be scattered around the camp all clearly worried about her as they glanced over at her.

"I'm fine guys… I know you are all worried but Genki helped me understand things better now so I won't have any more problems." The monsters all gave Genki a suspicious look.

"How'd he do that… he didn't touch you did he…" accused Suezo, being protective of Holly once again.

"No, he only explained things. He didn't touch me." Suezo though still eyeing him backed down not wanting to upset her.

"Guys you know me better than that. You really think I would hurt her?" the monsters all looked slightly ashamed for thinking such.

"I guess we just don't know what to think now Genki my boy. After all you never told us about your being a werewolf in the first place."

"I am aware of that Hare but I never hurt anyone in our group did I?"

"No."

"Then you should know I'm not going to hurt her."

"Genki's right." Tiger interjected, "we know him well enough, with out the werewolf side, to know he wouldn't hurt her." Her turned back towards Genki now. "But I would like to know if anymore problems are going to come up. We know little of werewolves and vampires." Genki glanced to Holly and she nodded.

"There maybe some. As Holly learns to use her new abilities I'm sure there will be problems at times. New powers always take time to learn." He saw the monsters nod; they knew this well. "Some of her abilities could be dangerous to those around her if she can use them at all. Few vampires can even use these ones. The normal ones though troublesome won't be a danger to others."

"What do you mean Genki?" Holly seemed perplexed now.

"What he means is, you may posses actual attacks you can direct at others like the monsters. Its rare but it does happen." Ziva had a fair idea of why he had mentioned it. * _Though I doubt she has them, most vampires especially changed ones don't have them_ *

"I think Holly may end up with them because she already has a magical ability."

"You mean my gift with the stones?"

"Yes Holly, I think you may end up with the other powers or atleast one of them because of that gift you have." He noticed Ziva perk up a bit but he doubted the others noticed it at all. * _So she didn't know did she? Interesting _* "but you may not get them till you are older Holly. Most vampires who do have them are a lot older then you."

"How old are you talking?" Tiger asked quite curious now.

"Sometimes over 100 years for the weaker abilities and the stronger ones can take over 500 years experience."

"Whoa…." Hare could hardly believe those numbers.

"Well why don't we get some rest for the day, tomorrow I will test you, Holly and see if you have any new abilities." Ziva suggested growing tired of this banter. Though she did find it intriguing that Holly already had an ability as a human, she wasn't sure that would contribute to any new abilities. Holly nodded knowing Ziva was in one of her moods. Everyone settled down for the night to get some much needed rest.

* * *

_AAN: finally managed to push this one out… yeah long time coming… sorry guys I know the focus is on Holly, Genki, Ziva, & Rafe right now. I will give the monsters some time to shine later._


	8. New Powers?

_AAN: time for Holly to see if she has any new powers^^. Please R & R. _

**New Powers?**

When Holly rose the next morning Ziva waited for her. She knew Ziva was interested in seeing if she had any new abilities or not. She smiled to Ziva then glanced over in time to see Genki come out of the woods with a buck. He drained the blood for the two women, knowing they would need it. Holly accepted her glass with out protest. Once she finished Ziva indicated for Holly to follow her. Genki had volunteered to cook in her absence. Holly reluctantly followed the elder woman through the woods. They came to small clearing and Ziva sat down.

"Sit Holly." she obeyed sitting across form her companion. "I will test you, since you already have an ability you might have something more." Holly nodded; she was interested in knowing if she indeed had another ability. Ziva placed her left hand's index finger on Holly's right temple, then placed her right over Holly's heart. Ziva then closed her eyes and concentrated. "Just relax." Holly did so, feeling a strange feeling wash over her as Ziva's ability flowed through her searching her for abilities. Ziva knew this would take time and she just hoped Genki could keep the others at bay long enough for her to finish.

* * *

Back at camp Genki had begun to cook the venison he had prepared. The monsters slowly roused by the delicious odor. They stared at him a moment, none had expected him to do the cooking. Tiger was the first awake enough to question the scenario.

"Why are you cooking and where is Holly?"

"She is with Ziva, they are testing to see if she has any new abilities. I volunteered to cook while they were off doing that." He glanced over to see Suezo ready to go in search of the pair. "Leave them be Suezo. They will return when Ziva finishes." Suezo grumbled a bit but Hare got after the troublesome eyeball.

"They are perfectly fine Suezo you know Holly can fight now. Besides that Ziva is powerful."

"I know… I just don't trust this…"

"Don't trust that she could have a power like we have? Or are you jealous cause you haven't come up with anything new in ages?"

"What did you say!"

"You heard me!" Genki sighed seeing the two fighting.

* _So Suezo hasn't learned any new attacks huh? How typical… he never did want to work hard at anything._ * "Stop it both of you. Lets just eat, maybe you will feel better with a full belly." He handed out the plates of food. Granity looked over at him surprised at the flavor he some how induced in the meat.

"Wow you're a regular chef Genki. Maybe you and Holly should run a restaurant with Golem." Genki blushed; he'd never been complimented quite like that.

"Golem thinks… that is a good idea… after we finish this."

"I'll talk it over with Holly and you later when we have time." He grinned at the rock giant.

"Ok." the giant smiled, obviously happy by the idea of working with them.

"Hey who said golem is going to…"

"You… no like… golem's cooking?" Golem loomed over the protesting eyestalk. Suezo gulped sweating bullets trying to figure a way out of this.

"I never said that big guy… why not open your restaurant in a bigger city… you'd get more customers that way… our village is small…" he sweated waiting for the rock monsters answer.

"Golem likes… customers… but Golem prefers… smaller town to big city; more relaxed." Suezo's eyes widened, his ply had fail once again.

* * *

A couple of hours later the girls emerged from the tree line, both looking exhausted. Ziva immediately went to have a drink of the extra blood from that morning. It wasn't as good when it sat, but it would help. In time they both took a seat, the group waiting for the verdict.

"Well Ziva?" Genki asked, he could hardly take the suspense.

"She has two powers beyond the one she already has. However, I'm not sure if she can use them at this time. It'd require a lot of training to get her using them."

"Could you train her to use them before we get to the coven?"

"I'd need a week or more…"

"We can stop and do some training. I need to work with the monsters anyway. We should prepare to meet the coven, I think we'll need every advantage we can get." Ziva studied him for a long time then nodded,

"Very well. I will train Holly, and I will leave the Monsters to you." With that taken care of Genki rose and grinned.

"Alright you guys ready for some training?"

"Yeah!" the monsters were enthusiastic about being able to finally help out. They followed Genki out into the clearing and began to train with him. Ziva smiled to Holly,

"We'll train after we recover. Drink some of the blood and nap for a bit." Holly nodded, she felt drained. After draining the cup of dark red liquid she settled down for a nap. She knew Ziva would wake her when the time came. While they dosed Genki put the monsters through their paces. He and Rafe transformed and gave them targets. They weren't worried about getting hurt. Genki wanted them to get a feel for movements. He kept his movements more like a vampires, while Rafe did what he normally did. It took Tiger a few hours to get the hang of it but he managed to tag both of them soon enough. Granity was the next one to hit the mark. Slowly the others also progressed towards that goal, some reaching it sooner then others.

* * *

By the time Holly was roused from her nap Genki had the others training on defense and speed. He knew powerful attacks wouldn't get them by alone. Holly watched for a few moments then followed Ziva to do her own training. Ziva instructed her first on how to concentrate on her abilities then how to form them to her will. Actually getting good enough to hit a moving target would be difficult but one of her abilities didn't require targeting. Ziva drilled Holly till she was exhausted. Genki did the same with the monsters knowing they would need this harsh training to get by their next destination. Ziva wondered if Holly could truly get the hang of these well enough to be of use against the coven, but she trusted Genki's judgment. * _Which is completely absurd. He's much younger than I. why do I trust his judgment over my own? And why do I feel apart of his pack though I am not a wolf. Is it because of my relationship with his brother? Or is it something more, something in his blood and maybe my own that has changed my feelings._ * During her time with Rafe, the two had shared blood. It was fairly common for werewolves and vampires to mix pain into their pleasures, and blood sharing was the highest affection a vampire could offer. She wasn't sure if that was true for Lycans but she knew Rafe understood the gesture and had enjoyed it as much as she did. *_Did I become pack because of that_? * An answer to that though would not come.

* * *

For the next week and a half Genki worked with the monsters and Ziva worked with Holly. Though Genki knew they couldn't perfect anything in that tine they could still learn enough to survive a battle. The monsters may have been eager to learn but Holly wasn't. Something felt wrong to her about this and she didn't know why. She never confided in anyone about it though. Instead she just followed orders knowing she'd let Genki down if she failed because of some doubt on her part. Genki paid specific attention to Mocchi and Suezo knowing how they were about training. Mocchi learned to use his aurora attack much easier under Genki's training. Genki was proud of his monster. After failing with Suezo again he took Suezo aside.

"Suezo I know you have issues with concentration but I need you to try a little harder. I know you have other attacks to learn."

"I'm fine how I am!"

"No your not. What if you were too far away to physically block something like a knife and Holly died?"

"I'd kill anyone who would hurt her!"

"That's not my point Suezo. If you had telekinesis then you could stop that form happening. You could block the knife, or take if from her attacker. You could even throw the attacker against a wall. I know you can learn it, but you have to really try." He left it at that and went back to working with the others. Tiger and Granity where the most adapt of the bunch but then they were the most experienced. Genki knew Suezo would think things over himself, and he would see if the eyeball made any more progress.

* * *

After a few more days of training, the group was once again on their way. Genki had finally gotten through to Suezo, and though he did train hard his telekinesis was as sporadic as his teleport used to be. Genki was slightly amused by this, *_ it seems some things never change with him. _* The group traveled as far as they could for the day. They were now less than a days walk from the coven and had yet to see any other vampires. Genki and Ziva both found it very odd, they couldn't understand why there were no posted guards.

"Either they are cocky or they are waiting for something." Genki mumbled, Ziva heard him and smirked.

"Its possible they had to pull back, they could consider us or that elder wolf a big enough threat. They may not have wanted their guards vulnerable to attack."

"Its always possible I suppose. Only one way to find out." Ziva only nodded in agreement. She and Rafe took up their positions to guard the group. Genki and Holly did the same opposite of them. Genki and Ziva had worked this out so they could be near their loved ones and not appear to be breaking the rules. As guards they would dose next to each other. Having a wolf and a vampire guaranteed at least one of them would hear any disturbances. Though this coven did participate in the war they were not likely to attack with both a wolf and a vampire on guard.

"Hey Genki… do you think the coven will permit us to enter with you with us?"

"I'm not sure, we'll find out if the information we hold is enough to convince them. I'm not sure how aggressive they are towards Lycans."

"I hope they will listen."

"As do I." Genki laid his head on his paws as Holly leaned against a near by tree. Both closed their eyes to dose but remained alert. On the other side of the camp Ziva sat nervously, her nerves on edge. She felt a hand on her shoulder making he glance up at the big Lycan behind her.

"It be alright, don't worry. We talk with them." she smiled.

"I hope you are right Rafe." She relaxed a little as he settled down to nap, she leaned back against the tree she was near and rested herself.

* * *

The night went by with out incident and the group had their breakfast then began to walk to the coven. As they walked they took their time, Genki insisted on it. Not just because they had spent so much time training that they were somewhat tired still but because he was afraid of traps. Ziva too had wondered if traps might be employed. After all coven's enjoyed using anything that could be to their benefit. The silence was unnerving for them all. Closer to the coven walls they found no animals or sounds of any. Even Ziva took this as a bad omen. * What is going on? There is no way they would have killed all the surrounding life… and most animals avoid us but don't leave the area entirely. * Genki heightened his sense of smell, taking some deep breaths he halted in front of them concentrating.

"Ziva… I smell… decay… rotting corpse…. death…something happened to them." Genki and Rafe both transformed they didn't like this one bit, nor did Ziva now.

"You are positive?"

"I know what I smell." his orbs locked with her in an unusual exchange. She nodded,

"Do you want to investigate?" she couldn't believe she had asked. * _What has gotten into me?_ *

"Yes, if it took them out… I want to know what it is." Genki walked forward. Holly stuck near Ziva very unsure of what might await them. Ziva saw the shiver of fear that ran through her and sighed. Placing a hand on Holly's shoulder she silently gave her strength.

Genki noticed the gate was wide open, the locking mechanism smashed by something. In the courtyard lay piles of bloody and torn bodies, all vampires by Genki's determination. Most were male but a few females also were there. *_Death dealers no doubt._ * He thought as he carefully searched the area. The stench that rose form their decaying corpses made Holly and the monsters nearly vomit. Holly had to lean on Ziva just to bear the sight of all the blood and gore before her. She had never seen such violence before, even when her own village was attacked, the bodies weren't ripped apart like this. With the courtyard clear of danger, Genki lead his makeshift pack into the coven great house. He and Rafe carefully checked the rooms, halls, and other areas for any signs of an enemy. The halls and rooms were laden with more corpses, some of humans. Holly wondered why they were even present but though it better not to ask for now. Rafe howled calling Genki and the group to race to his position. What they found was a single, severely wounded vampire who was still alive. His left arm had been torn off, blood covered his side because of it and small fibers of nerves and tendon hung limply. One of his eyes was gone, leaving only a dark bloody hole where it had been. His left leg was split in half form the knee down, he stared up at Rafe with mild indifference with his good eye. Ziva came forward to speak with him, as Holly hid her face in Genki's chest. He awkwardly comforted her, his display of sympathy rather than love; so as not to alert the last vampire of this coven over his feelings for her.

"What happened here? Who attacked you?" the male vampire looked at her, then to her companions.

"A powerful Lycan… and some sort of … energy being… we couldn't have hoped to fight it…."

"I didn't scent any Lycans…" Genki spoke gently clearly confused. The vampire made a face of disgust.

"You keep odd company…."

"We have great information that the covens need to hear…" Ziva said, "He is needed. Are you sure about the Lycan?"

"Yes she was so strong… we could do nothing against her…. our elder died so quickly…"

"Show me what happened." the man nodded, Ziva leaned forward to drink some of the already flowing blood. The man organized his memories for her and gave them to her.

"Please… warn the other covens…. urrkkk…" with that he expired permanently. Ziva knew the male was dead, and hoped the memories would tell her what had killed him.

"Genki, Rafe, recheck for that Lycan. I need to know if he was speaking the truth." Genki and Rafe nodded and left to do so, each using separate abilities. Rafe returned first,

"No scent." he stated simply. When Genki returned he was agitated.

"It's the elder who tested us… she already knew the coven was dead… that's why she didn't stop us. She was cloaking herself, it took me using a power of my own to notice her scent or magic." he glanced to Ziva, "the memories?"

"I will have to rest to see them all." he nodded. "Lets scavenge some supplies and get out of here." the group split up and got what they could use. Once done they left, not feeling any better till they were far away from the covens looming prescience.

* * *

Once they stopped for the night Ziva made a point of getting Genki's attention.

"Genki… if you fought that elder could you win?" Genki gawked at her a moment.

"Probably not. Even at full strength she would have a lot on me. Her magic alone would cause me problems as I have little to defend myself with against it. The only reason she didn't attack before was out of respect for the bloodline. Though I am not sure that will stop her long term."

"Would she try to mate you?"

"At her age… it would be unlikely. Though she can still breed…. I doubt she would have the interest. The look of her told me she has already bred and probably has many healthy pups who are grown by now." Holly recalled briefly what he meant by that. Though female Lycans usually didn't retain large breasts they did gain extra size there after breeding along with a widening of their hips. Her breast had been clearly visible; a non-bred female would look like a male having no pronounced breasts.

"If she had the interest… could you trick her?"

"Possibly… but she could over power me… I'm betting she is much stronger then she looked."

"I guess we will make a plan later… after I understand all the memories he's given me…."

"Sounds good… lets rest for now." as the group settled down for the night, Holly realized for the first time that now she was in the middle of a war.

* _But whom are we fighting for?_ * That unsettling question would have to wait till later though. For now she took comfort in Genki's presence and hoped they would find an answer soon.

* * *

_AAN: yep another chappy is done! Yay! Lol took me a long time to get this one written out. I wasn't sure how I wanted to do the coven scene at first. Figured it out though. Hope you all enjoyed it! _


End file.
